And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten
by Arwen4
Summary: I think the title sums it up very well . My version of events, starting at Rivendell . Please read and review !!! Chapter 17 uploaded finally!!!!!!!
1. The Council

Disclaimer ~ Although this is truly unfortunate , I own none of these characters except Teneriel Riverion. But you all knew that already . :) :)  
They belong to the lovely J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter I ~ The Council   
  
The Council of Elrond had erupted into minor chaos . An ill-timed comment from Gimli the Dwarf had brought four of the Elves present out of their seats in anger. Now, Elves and Dwarves were standing toe-to-toe in heated debate , bringing up faults and mistakes a thousand years past.   
  
Finally , one small voice , barely audible through the din , spoke softly. "I will take the Ring to Mordor ," said Frodo Baggins the hobbit. "Though I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf the wizard , heretofore attempting to separate the Elves and Dwarves , heard the voice and winced slightly, a look of sadness and resignation on his ancient and weathered face. He walked over to the hobbit and laid a hand gently on his shoulder, though with a heavy heart. "I will help you bear this burden , Frodo."  
  
Aragorn , son of Arathorn , rose from his seat and kneeled before Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you , I will," he vowed , a new fire kindled in his bright blue eyes. "You have my sword."  
  
Legolas rose , his handsome face resolute , and stepped lightly over to Frodo . "You have my bow ," he said firmly , blue eyes showing a wisdom to match his 2,931 years.  
  
"And my axe ," said Gimli , a grim look on his rough features.  
  
Boromir stood as well , nodding. "You carry the fate of all of us , little one."  
  
Samwise Gamgee popped his head up through a nearby window. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he piped , walking quickly through the assembly to stand by his Mr. Frodo.  
  
Elrond allowed a tiny smile to creep onto his stern features. "You at least shall accompany Frodo , Sam . It is obviously impossible to keep you two apart , even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not." A faint laugh ran through the small assembly.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrine Took glanced at each other , shrugged, and ran into the council chamber . Elrond's face turned from amusement to disbelief as they flew past him . "We're coming too ! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"  
  
Suddenly , a light footstep was heard upon the stair. A tall , beautiful Elf entered the Chamber , her long, braided blonde hair flowing out behind her and a woven crown like that of her father's resting atop her head. Teneriel of Rivendell , daughter of Elrond, knelt before Frodo , her blue eyes piercing deep into his . "And I shall accompany you as well. My bow and swords are yours, Ring-bearer , as is my life, if it may help the Fellowship."  
  
Elrond's own blue eyes darkened nearly to black as he watched his youngest child pledge herself to almost certain death. "So be it then ," he said, "The Fellowship of the Ring shall be ten . With Frodo and Sam , Gandalf the wizard will go . Aragorn and Boromir travel for the men, Gimli son of Gloin for the Dwarves , Legolas Greenleaf and Tenerial Riverion for the Elves , and Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrine Took shall complete the ensemble ." Elrond stood regally , his long robes swirling around his feet. "The Council of Elrond is complete. Your journey begins in two days."  
  
He glanced at his daughter , and motioned for her to precede him out onto a balcony away from the rest of the group. Elrond sighed almost silently and   
looked deep into her eyes, fatherly concern plain on his face. "Why, daughter? Why would you leave the relative safety of Rivendell to go on the Quest?"  
  
Teneriel leaned her elbows on the balcony railing and gazed out over the land that she loved, and would one day rule , if her suspicions about Aragorn and Arwen proved to be correct. A silver tear slipped from her eyes to lay against a smooth cheek. "I go because I have to . If I do not go , then Rivendell will no longer be a place of safety." She turned to her father and was startled to see tears in his eyes as well. "I love this place , and I love you ," she whispered , laying her head against his shoulder. "And that love is why I must go."  
  
Elrond laid his head atop his child's . "I understand," he murmured, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from his own eyes.  
"Go with them , then . But never forget this ~ you are my daughter, and I am never so far away that you cannot talk to me ." Elrond cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Be careful , Teneriel ." He leaned forward , kissed her forehead , and whispered , " I love you , little one."  
Elrond turned and with a swish of his long cloak , strode away from his daughter.  
  
Teneriel sighed as she watched her father leave , and she wondered if she had done the right thing. Her blue eyes darkened sadly as she realized that there was no going back . Teneriel turned back to the balcony and watched the sun set behind the Misty Mountains, bathing the town of Rivendell in a golden light . Teneriel straightened her shoulders and lifted her head, determination firm on her face . " I am an Elf of Rivendell ," she spoke to the approaching darkness, " and I am the daughter of Elrond! And I will not be afraid of you!" she spat.  
  
With those angry words , Teneriel whipped around and walked off of the balcony , through the Council chamber , and up the stone steps into the hallway beyond. The bustle and chatter of Elven voices suddenly stopped as Teneriel made her appearance and walked past.   
  
An Elven woman who bore some small resemblance to Teneriel stepped through the mass and took Teneriel's hand , leading her away. "Little sister," Arwen Undomiel began, concern radiating from her.  
  
"Stop, Arwen !" Teneriel commanded , holding up a slim hand. " I know what you are going to say . 'It is far too dangerous , Eriel . You should remain here, where it is safe'. Is that not it ,sister?"  
  
Arwen smiled , laying a hand on her younger sister's shoulder . "Yes, that was what I was going to say . But I see in your eyes determination that none, least of all me, could deter. I want you to take care of yourself." Arwen narrowed her eyes slightly and scrutinized Teneriel. "Do not go looking for trouble, Eriel . It will find you."  
  
Teneriel's eyebrows raised . "Do I ever go looking for trouble, dear Arwen? If trouble finds me , as I am sure that it will , it will see that I am naught to be trifled with."  
  
Arwen nodded , and a flash of worry spread across her beautiful face. Teneriel knew that this new fear of Arwen's was not for her sister , but for Aragorn.  
  
"I will watch out for him ," Teneriel whispered . "But as you well know , Aragorn , heir to the throne of Gondor, can look after himself. After all, did he not look after me ?"  
  
"I know," Arwen said quietly , "but that does not help to ease the pain in my heart." A hand strayed to her neck , where the amulet that she had worn all her life no longer hung. "I must go . Take care, little one," Arwen said , giving Teneriel a quick hug and then running away.   
  
Teneriel watched her sister leave , and sighed. Her suspicions had indeed been proven correct. If the Fellowship succeeded ,and Teneriel survived , she would rule Rivendell. Arwen would be Queen of Gondor , sitting at the side of Aragorn in Minas Tirith. A stab of irony shot through her. "Little one?" Teneriel thought , with a touch of sarcasm . " I am , after all , only one hundred years younger than Arwen herself!" 


	2. The Reunion

"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter 2~ The Reunion  
  
Teneriel grimaced . She knew that she really ought to meet the other members of the Fellowship , but at the moment , she feel much like talking to anyone. But even as she though this, Teneriel felt a familiar gaze land on her . As of she wanted show him that she was no longer a child , Teneriel grinned wickedly , in a very un~Elven way.   
  
She climbed off the balcony and balanced easily on the extremely thin ledge. A nearby birch tree held out a long limb to her , as if to inviting her to jump into its arms. Teneriel smiled confidently , leaping lightly onto the branch . The tree gently brought the branch back close against the trunk , and Teneriel straddled the limb, resting her back against the tree.  
  
A gently spoken voice came over her left shoulder , although she knew that the owner of this husky voice was not at home in the trees. "If I did not know you any better, daughter of Rivendell , I would be forced to think that you were running away."  
  
Teneriel did not jump , nor did she look over her shoulder , for she knew the voice well. "Dunadan," she whispered , her eyes cast down into her lap.  
  
Aragorn very carefully slid around the trunk to sit on a nearby branch , watching her intently. "Look at me, Eriel ."  
  
She slowly glanced up and looked straight into his bright blue eyes. And immediately , she wished that she had not , for Aragorn's gaze shot through her just as it had done when she was younger. "I am looking at you , Dunadan ," she whispered. "For what purpose , I have yet to discover."  
  
"You know the purpose , Eriel . I have not been as accessible of late as I have been in years past , and I regret the length of time that has passed since I last laid eyes on this place. You have changed little, young one."  
  
Teneriel shook her head as he slid a little on his rather precarious perch. "I know not where you come to call me young . Though among my own , it may be true , but among mortals such as yourself, I am older than you can ever dream to be. But I thank you for the compliment , brother."  
  
Suddenly, she sensed annoyance and anger from the tree at this intruder who knew little of how to move among its many limbs. "Dunadan , if you do not take care , you will not live to begin the Quest , much less finish it. This tree trusts you little . I would that you take the quickest route to the safety of the ground , or you may find yourself there in very short order," Teneriel warned.  
  
He saw the wisdom in her words almost immediately , for the limb that he had been residing on suddenly retracted . Aragorn let out a sharp yelp as he plummeted toward the ground some hundred below. Teneriel swung down after him and caught him round the wrist. She grunted as his dead weight pulled her arm tight.  
  
"I cannot hold you alone, Aragorn , " she hissed through gritted teeth , shunting the pain away with her mind. "I need help!"   
  
Almost as though he had heard her desperate plea , an Elf landed lightly beside her , taking in the situation in a moment . Mimicking her position , Legolas Greenleaf wrapped his legs around the limb and swung down . "Aragorn , give me one of your hands, " he ordered firmly .  
  
Aragorn ground his teeth and pulled one hand away from Teneriel's strong grip , grabbing for Legolas . Legolas caught Aragorn's wrist easily , pursing his lips in thought. Glancing over at Teneriel , he said, "On the count of three , we will pull . If we can get him up high enough , then he can grab this branch ."  
  
As if in answer , the tree shook angrily , nearly dislodging them all. "Somehow , I do not think that that is an option ," she hissed , her smooth forehead creasing .  
  
Aragorn glanced down past his dangling feet. "There is a branch about seven feet below me . Let me go , and I will land on it."  
  
Legolas shook his head firmly ."Nay, Aragorn . The tree does not want you here."  
  
Teneriel grinned suddenly . " I have an idea , Legolas . Here , take him!" She gave Aragorn's other hand to Legolas and dropped , flipping upright in midair . Teneriel landed easily on the branch in question , and it did not move.  
  
"All right , Legolas , let him go!" she said firmly ." I will catch him , and the tree will have no choice but to hold him , or drop us both ."  
  
Legolas nodded and let go . Aragorn fell heavily onto the limb . Teneriel grabbed him and pulled him close , leaning against the trunk of the tree. "Thank the Valar," she murmured. "Now , I think that perhaps you should descend before this tree tires of even our presence."  
  
Aragorn nodded , a slight sheen of sweat shining on his forehead.   
  
Once all three were safe on the ground , Aragorn sat down , weak-kneed. "My thanks to both of you ," he whispered wearily. "Had I been alone , I think that I would be dead right now."  
  
Teneriel smiled softly and touched his shoulder gently . "It is not wise to dwell on those things that could have happened , yet did not." She gazed deep into his eyes. "Dunadan , our time here grows alarmingly short," Teneriel whispered . "I would that you spoke with Evenstar (Arwen) before our departure . She would answer those questions that you would not ask me."  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed marginally , then he nodded ."Very well , Eriel . I will speak with her . It would no doubt do us both well ." He stood and strode away through the fast approaching darkness, leaving Teneriel and Legolas alone at the foot of the tree.   
  
Night fell quickly , casting the valley of Rivendell into deep shadow . Teneriel glanced at Legolas and smiled. "I must go , there are things I must attend to elsewhere . Thank you for your help , Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil , heir to the throne of Mirkwood."  
  
His eyebrows raised slightly , then he bowed his head gently ."You are most welcome , Princess Teneriel Riverion , daughter of Lord Elrond , heir to the throne of Rivendell ."  
  
Teneriel bowed back and turned , disappearing into the darkness , a tiny smile stretching her lips. "It will be a Quest worthy of many songs, " she thought. 


	3. The Fellowship

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter 3~ The Fellowship  
  
If anyone had been watching the house of Elrond the next night, they would have seen nothing out of the ordinary , save that for a split second , a face appeared in one of the upper windows .  
  
Teneriel Riverion straightened her shoulders slightly and turned to the dark room behind her . A large   
wooden cupboard , beautifully crafted and gilt with Elfish lettering , stood by the door .A cold gleam of light shone from deep within it , as though some ancient creature had awakened and was now waiting for someone to let it out. Ironically , this was not far from the truth . Although , the creature did not live, it took life away when wielded with the proper skill.   
  
A smile spread across her face and Teneriel pulled open the doors . Instantly , Teneriel was bathed in pure silver light that emanated from two curved Elven swords laying upon a velvet cushion.   
  
"Erdoniel and Calathrel ," Teneriel whispered , lifting them out . She gently ran a finger along the blade of Erdoniel and hissed, for the blade was still keen .   
  
Teneriel held it up and swung the sword through the air , practicing the skills that she had been taught since she had been strong enough to hold up the blade. Nearly three thousand years of practice proved itself in her as the blade whistled through the air in a graceful dance .  
  
Teneriel gazed down the length of the sword and vowed, "Many an Orc will die at these blades if they dare to waylay our Quest."   
  
She pulled a double sword sheath out of a drawer and carefully sheathed both swords. Teneriel strapped the sheath over her back and placed a quiver of arrows atop it .   
  
Her eyes traveled around her room , landing on a beautifully crafted bow that hung above the cabinet. The wood was gilt with gold leaves and wrapped with gold strings . Strung with a single Elf hair and named for her mother, it had never failed her .   
  
"Celebrian," she murmured , lifting the bow and plucking the string . It was the only thing that she had left from her mother , Celebrian , who had left for the West many years before .   
  
A slight noise alerted to her to a dark figure standing by the door. Faster than the mortal eyes could follow , Teneriel set an arrow to the string and pulled the bow taut .   
  
"Your reflexes are sharp , daughter , " Elrond said quietly.   
  
Teneriel lowered the bow with a smile , shaking her head ruefully . "One day , Father ," she warned , "my reflexes may not be as sharp."  
  
"And on that day , dearest daughter, I will no longer enter your room unannounced for fear of having an arrow through my heart." Elrond sighed , his eyes darkening. "Teneriel , I do not think that your brothers will return before your departure ."  
  
She nodded , looking away . "I did not expect to see them . Please , tell Elladan and Elrohir that I will miss them."  
  
"I will tell them , daughter," Elrond said softly. "For now, your time has come."  
  
A ray of sunlight shot through the window , heralding the new dawn .   
  
Teneriel took up her cloak and slung it over her shoulders , fastening the clasp . When her eyes met her father's , there was no fear present either in her eyes or on her face. "I am ready."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A crowd had gathered at the gates of Rivendell to see the departure of the Fellowship of the Ring.   
  
Elrond raised a hand , and the crowd hushed . "I would that precious time not be wasted here , so I will only say this," he looked out over the Fellowship. "Good fortune go with you and may naught hinder your path."  
  
Gandalf was the first to leave the gates of Rivendell , followed closely by Frodo , Aragorn , Merry , Pippin , Legolas , Gimli , Sam , Boromir and Teneriel . She passed under the arch last and did not look back, for what was most important now was not behind her , but ahead.  
  
An hour into their journey , Legolas , who was at the back of the line , stopped suddenly . "Wait!" he said quickly , head cocked to one side , eyes narrowed as he listened to some far off sound.  
  
Teneriel ran lightly back to him and raised an eyebrow, ready to inquire as to why he stopped. But a moment later , her eyes widened in shock , for she heard it too. "Get off the path !" she ordered.   
  
Legolas and Teneriel quickly climbed a nearby tree as the rest of the Fellowship hid in the foliage. His eyes narrowed still more . "The sound is not that of horses that have been ridden hard against their will ."  
  
Teneriel nodded, her own eyes closed in concentration. "Yes. I think that they are not steeds of the Black Riders."  
  
All at once , the horses came into view . They were snow white , and ridden by two Elves with long blonde hair. Teneriel's face broke into a bright smile. "Elladan and Elrohir!" she whispered.  
  
Legolas turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised . "Who?"  
  
"My brothers," she murmured , watching the horses and riders draw close to their hiding place.   
  
Suddenly , the taller of the Elves reined in his horse, a slight smile on his lips.   
"Teneriel , there is no need to hide."  
  
Teneriel looked over at Gandalf , who motioned her to the ground with a smile . She leapt to the ground lightly , making Elladan's steed prance nervously . He turned halfway and slid out off his horse , crossing the distance between him and his younger sister in one step. Elladan pulled Teneriel into a warm hug, burying his face into her hair.   
  
"Thank the Valar we found you," he murmured , pulling away enough to look into her eyes . "I will miss you , little sister, but that is not to be helped this day." He hugged her again and pulled away , walking over to speak with Aragorn.   
  
Elrohir jumped lightly off his horse and stepped close to Teneriel , who watched him warily . "I know that we have not always seen eye to eye with one another , but that does not mean that I do not care for you , Eriel of the River." He hugged her tightly as well , whispering, "Good fortune , little one."   
  
Teneriel hugged him back , eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Thank you , Elrohir." She stepped back , pulling her crown out of her hair and holding it out to him. "I want you to take this back to Father. Tell him that I will come back to claim it."   
  
Elrohir looked down at it, then back up at her, tears shining in his eyes. "Eriel..." he began .   
  
She took his hand , putting the crown into it . "I will come back , Elrohir," she whispered. "Take it to him ."  
  
He nodded, hugging her one last time , then remounting his horse.   
  
Elladan shook Aragorn's hand and said softly , "Take care of her for us , Dunadan . As well as you can ."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I will , Elladan. Have no fear , she is quite capable of caring for herself."  
  
Elladan nodded and mounted his horse , smiling one last time at them all . "Good fortune go with you all," he said , his eyes resting on Frodo , then moved onto Teneriel.  
  
And then her brothers were gone, as quickly as they had come . Teneriel watched them ride away , then turned back to the Fellowship . "My thanks."  
  
Gandalf nodded to her. "I think that we can continue now ."  
  
And continue they did, on the first leg of a legendary journey that would take them places never before thought to exist beyond the realm of one's darkest and deepest nightmares. 


	4. The Crebain

"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter 4 ~ "The Crebain"  
  
They had been on the road only a matter of days ,and already Teneriel was tired of hearing the hobbits bicker. Actually , it was only Sam ,Merry and Pippin who were arguing.  
  
It seemed that with every step they took , Frodo drew more into himself , became more quiet . His silence was worrying her.   
  
She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Frodo was lagging slightly behind the rest of the group . His head was bent toward the ground , and he was losing distance on them with every step . Teneriel sighed almost imperceptibly and walked back toward Frodo , ignoring the odd looks that she was receiving from the rest of the group .   
  
"Frodo ," she whispered , falling into step with the exhausted-looking hobbit. "What is troubling you?"  
  
He glanced up at her , and the weariness in his eyes tore at her heart. "I should've known that I couldn't hide anything from an Elf." Frodo smiled halfheartedly, and the lines on his face partially smoothed away, revealing the boyish face beneath. "It's the Ring , " he said softly , making sure that no one else was listening . "It gets heavier and heavier with every mile I walk . And it's getting harder not to think about it ."  
  
Teneriel gently laid a hand on his shoulder and knelt in front of him, her eyes boring deep into his . "That is why my father chose companions to go with you. If we could help you by carrying this burden , then we would. Myself included."   
  
Her eyes closed slightly , for even now , she felt the fingers of the Ring enter her , tempting her , begging her to take it from Frodo. Teneriel stood , breaking the connection with the Ring. "It is a fell thing , Frodo," she said quietly . "And it weighs heavily on you soul. I am sorry. But I consider it to be an honor to help you on your Quest."  
  
"Thank you ," Frodo whispered.  
  
A shout came from the top of a nearby hill . "Teneriel ! Frodo! Come!!!" Legolas called , for he was at the rear of the group.  
  
Teneriel waved a hand to him . "Well , Frodo , we must continue ."  
  
Frodo nodded , starting slowly up the hill . Teneriel walked behind him , watching him until he joined Sam . Sam looked at her and nodded knowingly , mouthing , "I'll watch him."  
  
Legolas glanced at him , then back at Teneriel . "Is Frodo all right?"  
  
"Nay , Legolas . The Ring weighs heavily upon him , and it touches everything near it. It tempted me to take it from him ," she said quietly , watching the small figure walking up the hill . "But , he is strong . Stronger than anyone ever gave him credit for."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Midday came and found the Fellowship camped on a rocky flat , somewhat near to Caradhras . Shouts came from the lowest side , accompanied by the clash of metal against metal .   
  
Boromir was carefully sparring with Pippin and Merry , teaching them how to properly defend themselves. He grinned suddenly and twisted his sword around , catching Pippin's hilt and whipping it out of his hand . Pippin yelped as the sharp blade ran slightly across his wrist .   
  
Merry yelled in anger , flinging down his own sword, leaping onto Boromir's back and pummeling him with his fists . Pippin jumped off of the ground and tackled Boromir low around the knees . Boromir toppled , Merry and Pippin atop him.   
  
Boromir laughed , pulling the two struggling hobbits close and hugging them loosely .   
  
Teneriel smiled gently at the sight. "Well, Dunadan , I am glad that they are enjoying themselves during our respite."  
  
There was no answer .   
  
Teneriel turned and saw Legolas standing on top of the highest point of the hill . his eyes narrowed . Aragorn was watching him , not far away at the foot of the rise .  
  
"Dunadan , what is it?" she asked , coming up behind Aragorn and laying a hand on his shoulder .   
  
He spoke without turning to look at her. "We're not sure yet . But I think that Legolas could use another pair of Elven eyes."  
  
Teneriel nodded , springing lightly onto the hill beside Legolas. She glanced at him , then in the direction in which he was gazing. A dark something was coming steadily nearer to them , but it was some time before it was near enough to be seen .   
  
In perfect unison , Legolas and Teneriel jumped off of the hill. "Hide!" she snapped , rolling underneath a nearby bush . Aragorn , Legolas , and Frodo joined her no less than a second later . A quick glance around showed that everyone was under cover .   
  
And a moment later, her eyes widened in shock . The thick , dark something was a massive assembly of crows. But these crows were not regular crows , they were larger than any other she had ever seen .   
  
"Crebain ," Aragorn said , so softly that only Teneriel and Legolas could hear.  
  
Once the crows had passed over , the Fellowship came out of their various hiding places .   
  
Gandalf sighed , his eyes dark beneath his heavy brows . "So , he knows that we are coming. I feared as much ."  
  
Teneriel moved up beside him , a faint look of worry in her eyes. "Then they were of Saruman ?" He nodded his head once, very quickly . "I thought as much . It is truly unfortunate that we were not able to avoid Saruman's eye . Alas , it cannot be helped."  
  
Gandalf glanced down at her . "You know enough of Saruman to somewhat understand him . I am sure that he knows we are coming , but he may not know where we are. If it is possible , we should stay out of sight wherever we can."  
  
Teneriel nodded in affirmation and agreement. "Yes , we should . I know not whether we can stay out of his sight until Caradhras , Gandalf. But we shall certainly try."  
  
And the Quest continued, knowing not that their greatest challenge was yet ahead. 


	5. Caradhras

"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter V~ Caradhras   
  
It was cold . Very cold. The sun beat down on the weary Fellowship , unrelenting in its glare . Caradhras loomed ahead , tall and forbidding , as though it was daring them to scale its heights .   
  
"Mor orod , " Teneriel hissed , gazing up at it , trying to ignore the feeling of dread that was steadily rising in her heart and mind.   
  
A yelp made everyone turn , and an astonishing sight met their eyes . Frodo , who apparently had lost his balance on the steep slope , now tumbled down it . He probably would have fallen the entire way if Aragorn had not jumped into Frodo's path and arrested his slide . Aragorn helped the hobbit to his feet , but Frodo was not concerned with himself . The Ring was no longer around his neck , for he had checked the moment he was safe . Frodo looked up , worry obvious on his face.  
  
Boromir bent and picked something up out of the snow . Teneriel's heart sank when she saw what he held , for it was the Ring , dangling from a thin , gold chain.   
  
Aragorn saw it too , and his eyes narrowed .Unnoticed by everyone but Teneriel , his right hand went to his hip and grasped the hilt of his sword, pulling Anduril slightly out of its sheath .   
  
A tense moment passed , and Boromir did not move, his eyes locked on the Ring.  
  
"Give the Ring to Frodo , Boromir ," Aragorn said quietly .  
  
Boromir's eyes flickered to Aragorn , then back to the Ring, and the spell was broken . He smiled quickly and handed it to Frodom, who took it and hung it around his neck again .  
  
Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief and slid Anduril back into its sheath .   
  
Teneriel sought out his eyes and raised an eyebrow . When Aragorn and Frodo were level with her , she whispered, "That was a near thing , Dunandan."  
  
He nodded , his own eyes following Boromir . "It has a hold on him already ."  
  
~~~  
  
In the space of an hour , the clear , blue day had turned into a blizzard that none of them could have predicted . The men could not see more than two feet ahead , and the eyesight of the Elves afforded them little help . The cold was hampering them all , though none would admit it .   
  
But one by one , the hobbits collapsed . Pippin was first , as he had been lagging behind for some time before he dropped face-first into the snow . Teneriel , who was the rearguard , bent and picked him up , carrying him in her arms . Pippin was shivering uncontrollably and he whispered, "I'm so c-c-c-cold . I can't go any farther."  
  
She nodded , smiling at him . "I know , little one. It is no fault of yours . This storm was unexpected." She looked down at him . "Do not close your eyes , Peregrin Took . If you do , you will not wake again ."  
  
Pippin groaned. "Lovely . Just lovely . I'm dead tired and I can't sleep . How perfectly lovely."  
  
Teneriel would have smiled , but just ahead of them , Merry stumbled ,falling into the snow himself. She reached down and pulled the hobbit up by the back of his cloak . He was unconscious.  
  
"Gandalf !" she called, kneeling beside Merry , attempting to shield both Merry and Pippin from the stinging snow.   
  
The dark shapes ahead of them stopped and turned. Two tall figures appeared out of the blizzard of snow .   
  
Gandalf peered into Merry's face , then into Pippin's . "Well , Peregrin Took," he said. "You are still alive."  
  
"But what of Merry?" Aragorn asked .   
  
Gandalf sighed , the lines on his face increasing . "It is hard to tell . We must find some shelter soon , or we will lose them both."  
  
Aragorn nodded and lifted Merry into his arms.  
  
Not long after , shelter was found , though it did naught to keep out the cold or even the snow .   
  
"We cannot continue this way ," said Aragorn softly . "The hobbits simply cannot do it ."  
  
Gandalf nodded , his head bent under the weight of his many thoughts. "Yes , but where to go from here? If we must descend Carahras , which path should we take when we reach the bottom?"  
  
"What of the Gap of Rohan?" suggested Boromir.  
  
"That will take the Ring to close to the traitor Saruman ," said Aragorn , rubbing his forehead wearily .   
  
"There are always the Mines of Moria, " Gimli reminded them , joining the group huddled by the feeble fire .  
  
Teneriel's head snapped up , her eyes narrowed . "Moria? The Dwarves there delved too deep , and could not control what they found . There is an evil older than Sauron that lives in the mines." She shivered slightly , a ripple of fear running through her. "Elves do not travel beneath the earth if it can be avoided ."  
  
"I think that we cannot afford the time that taking the longer road would steal from us ," Gandalf said with a sigh . He knew that there was only one thing to be done. "Frodo?" he asked . "What does the Ringbearer say?"  
  
Frodo , who was pressed against Aragorn's side for warmth , looked up , surprised that his opinion was being asked for . He was silent for a moment , considering his options , and quickly realized that there was only one course to take.   
  
"We will go through the Mines," he said finally.  
  
Teneriel bowed her head , the feeling of dread that had been with her all day increasing tenfold .   
  
Suddenly ,a low rumbling sound came from far above their heads . They had time only to flatten themselves against the cliff face before an avalanche of snow plunged down atop them from the summit of Caradhras.   
  
"Well ," Gandalf said a moment later , shaking snow off the brim of his wide hat , "that settles the matter .We will descend , and make for Moria."  
  
It was a bedraggled and dispirited group that climbed down Caradhras that day , although worse horrors lay not far ahead .   
  
Mor orod ~ Dark mountain  
  
Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews!!! I do truly appreciate it , please keep them coming!!!! 


	6. Moria, Part 1

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up , but this is the first chance that I've had to write anything in quite a while. I decided to make it extra-long since you had to wait so long for me to update. :) :) :) Enjoy!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter VI ~ "Moria , part I"  
  
Night fell, and a cold wind blew down from Caradhras. The Fellowship had halted for the night, Gandalf and Aragorn both agreeing that they could all use a longer rest than usual.   
  
"Even now it mocks us," Teneriel said softly from her perch in a nearby tree, watching the four hobbits huddle even closer together near the fire. " Caradhras has not forgiven us for our trek up its slopes."   
  
Legolas laughed dryly from a limb far above her, where he was keeping watch. "And I doubt that it will!"   
  
Gimli was crouched near the fire as well, his arms crossed tightly over his broad chest.  
"The wind cuts through to my bones," he growled, pulling his cloak closer around his shoulders.  
  
The wind in question howled around them, very nearly masking the sound of a fast approaching enemy.  
  
Frodo glanced up , his face white with something other than the cold. The wind was not all the he heard. " Aragorn ," he asked, "is that just the wind?"  
  
Aragorn glanced up into the tree, but the two Elves were already gone, making their way swiftly through the trees toward the sound. "If it is not, Frodo ," he answered quietly, "we will soon know."  
  
Some distance away, Legolas stopped , his head cocked and eyes slightly closed. "I cannot tell," he whispered, listening intently. "Is it is Wargs, then the wind masks their hideous voices too well for us to hear."  
  
Teneriel sighed, scanning the faraway hills. Her heart gave an uncomfortable leap. "We need not our ears for this, Legolas. Look!"  
  
Indeed, just in their range of vision, were Wargs. They were pelting as hard as their legs could carry them toward the fire, its light barely flickering through the trees.  
  
Legolas hissed something under his breath that she could not quite make out. "Go back to camp. I will stay a few moments longer to test how well a draug's hide stands up to an Elven arrow."  
  
Teneriel nodded, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Aim true, Legolas. And be quick." Then she disappeared back through the trees, with nary a rustle.  
  
Back at camp, Aragorn was pacing around the fire, his hand on the hilt of Anduril and his brow creased.   
  
"What is taking them so long?" Boromir asked quietly, his voice laced with the same concern that Aragorn felt, but did not voice.   
  
A moment later, his query was answered, for Teneriel landed silently in front of him. "Dunadan," she whispered, grabbing Aragorn's arm. "Frodo was right. Wargs."  
  
Gandalf heard and turned to the hobbits, his blue eyes aflame. "Put more wood on the fire!" he snapped.   
  
They obeyed without a word, and the fire blazed high behind them, showing clearly the looks of utter fear on the hobbit's faces.   
  
Gimli pulled out his axe and swung it experimentally. The blade whistled shrilly through the air, and he nodded in approval. "Wargs cannot stand against this blade.  
  
"I have felled some of them," Legolas said, dropping from a nearby tree . Teneriel might have smiled under different circumstances, as his normally tidy blonde hair was hanging loose about his shoulders and he looked rather rumpled. Apparently, his flight through the trees had not gone as well has he had hoped.  
  
But sadly, she had not the time to laugh, for at that very moment, the Wargs attacked. Wolves launched themselves at the Fellowship from every direction, regardless of the blades.  
  
Teneriel pulled out her bow and set an arrow to the string. Within a few seconds, arrows were flying thick through the air. Aiming was hardly necessary, as the horde of Wargs was so thick that an arrow sent in any direction would find a target.  
  
The hobbits were closest to the fire, the other members of the Company forming a deadly perimeter around them. Blades flashed brightly in the firelight , and the air was filled with the yelps of wolves.  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth as he shot his last arrow, the words coming out in a rush. "There are too many of these fell beasts!"  
  
Quivers empty, the two Elves abandoned their bows, opting instead for their other weapons. Erdoniel and Calathrel flashed in the firelight as they cleared Teneriel's sheath. Legolas pulled out his knives.  
  
The Company fought for their lives as the Wargs pressed in from all sides.  
  
Aragorn, his face streaked with sweat and blood, snapped, " Gandalf, we cannot last long like th- !" He broke off and neatly decapitated an attacking Warf.  
  
Gandalf straightened, and seemed to grow far taller. "Enough of this!" he bellowed, staff outstretched. "Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!"  
  
A gigantic fireball blossomed from the tip of his staff. It rose, crackling, to the tree above, which burst into flame.   
  
The burning tree afforded Legolas a sight that saved Frodo's life. His eyes widened, and he pulled an arrow out of the nearby body of a dead Warg. "Duck!" he ordered, aiming at Frodo.  
  
Frodo ducked obligingly, and the arrow sank deep into the heart of a Warg that had been slinking up behind him, where it smoldered gently. The remaining Wargs slunk away, their howls piercing the air.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of that night was spent in wakefulness, for none of the Fellowship seemed to be able to resign themselves to sleep.  
  
Teneriel sat with her back to a nearby tree, thankful that the Wargs had left them in relative peace and that her worst injury was a tiny scratch across her hand. They all had minor scrapes and bruises, but thankfully nothing worse than that.  
  
Pippin hissed as Merry bound up his arm, which had been burned when the fireball brushed past him. He jerked away when the bandage touched the burn.  
  
"Well, if you'd hold still, then this wouldn't hurt so much!" Merry said, grabbing onto the struggling Took's arm.  
  
"It's still gonna hurt whether I stay still or not!" Pippin whined, cradling his arm.  
  
Teneriel shook her head ruefully, kneeling beside Pippin. "If I may, Merry?" she asked.  
  
"Be my guest," he said grumpily, walking away and sitting down by Frodo and Sam.  
  
She carefully pulled the bandage away from Pippin's burn and ran her fingers lightly over it. "It is superficial, Master Took, but those often pain the most." Before he could squirm away from her, Teneriel wrapped the bandage around the burn. "You will live, Peregrin. Do not entertain thoughts that are to the contrary."  
  
Pippin nodded and flexed his arm slightly. "Thank you, uh-um- I don't quite know what to call you. Princess doesn't seem right, but then , neither does Teneriel."  
  
She smiled softly, leaning back. "You may call me Eriel, if that pleases you better."  
  
He grinned brightly, his eyes brightening. "Eriel. Now that sounds just perfect."  
  
Gandalf rose, replacing his hat on his head. "Teneriel, Legolas, if you would retrieve your arrows, we will continue on. We must reach the doors of Durin before the sun sets tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
Always in a line, the Fellowship trudged onward. Gimli walked with Gandalf, conversing with him in low tones. The others followed behind with various degrees of heavy hearts.   
  
Aragorn dropped back to walk with Teneriel, his voice laced with brotherly concern. "Are you all right, little one?" he asked quietly.  
  
Teneriel glanced at him quickly and sighed, walking up the gigantic stone steps leading to Durin's Doors. "Why would I not be?" she returned evenly, skillfully evading his question.   
  
"You are about to enter Moria, Teneriel! That very fact freezes my blood, and you cannot tell me that it does not do the same to you," he snapped, grabbing onto her arm.  
  
"Dunadan," she said, looking deep into his eyes, "I do not see you counseling Legolas in this matter. He is an Elf, just as I am. Why do you not show the same concern for him? You have known him for many years." Teneriel laid a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Worry not about my safety, brother. I am quite capable of caring for myself. Even in the Mines of Moria." She laughed softly , holding out her scratched hand. "And as you can well see, the blood in my veins is not frozen."  
  
Aragorn nodded, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "In that case, sister, I shall not worry for you."  
  
Their conversation was quickly halted as the Company reached the top of the steps. It was not a welcoming sight. There was solid cliff facing them on two sides , behind them were the stairs they had just ascended , and to their right was a pool of water. And a very dark and dank pool of water it was, too. The surface of it reflected neither their faces nor the sky above.   
  
Frodo shuddered and stepped away from it, pressing against the stone cliff.   
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, coming over to him.  
  
"It's the water," Frodo whispered. "I don't know why , but I'm afraid of it!"  
  
The hobbits grouped off to the side, allowing the other members of the Fellowship to examine the cliff face. Gandalf nodded and tapped the rock with his staff.. From where the tip of his staff touched the rock, tiny silver threads wove their way into a pattern, forming both letters and other objects.   
  
Gandalf read the passage written across the top of the doors to himself, muttering softly in ancient languages.  
  
Teneriel touched the doors gently and whispered, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." She turned to Gandalf. "We have a problem."  
  
Gandalf shook his head ruefully. "There are no creatures quite like Elves for making understatements. We have a problem indeed. The password has long been forgotten, I would think ."  
  
Frodo tapped his chin thoughtfully, walking up and facing the door. "Wait a moment," he mused. "It's a riddle, so what if the answer is staring us straight in the face?" He snapped his fingers in satisfaction. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend' ?" Frodo asked.  
  
Gandalf, Teneriel, Legolas, and Aragorn all spoke concurrently. "Mellon."  
  
The doors shone brightly for a second, then creaked open slowly, revealing a void.  
  
Frodo would have smiled , or possibly even laughed, but at that moment, a slimy , snaky something had grabbed his ankle and yanked him off his feet. It dragged him back toward the water, then lifted him high into the air. He screamed, "HELP ME!!! STRIDER !!! GANDALF !!!"  
  
Aragorn and Boromir turned together and took the situation in at a glance. They both charged into the water , swords drawn, and hacked at anything that slithered. By chance, Boromir happened to chop off the tentacle holding Frodo in the air. Frodo dropped like a stone, landing directly in Aragorn's waiting arms.   
  
The Fellowship fled through the doorway. The beast slithered in after them and reached up to the ceiling, ripping off massive boulders and stones. They fell to the floor and blocked the entrance.   
  
"Well," whispered Merry, "I don't think that we'll be getting out that way!"  
  
Suddenly, there came a pop, and the crystal on the end of Gandalf's glowed with light. The light cast over the faces of the Fellowship, illuminating each one individually. They were all alert, weapons out and ready.  
  
Gimli grinned brightly, the expression having an interesting effect on his weathered face. "Moria!" he exclaimed. "Years ago, my cousin Balin returned here. We've had no word of him since." The dwarf laid a hand on the bare, cold stone walls. "I would know what happened to him here."  
  
Gandalf nodded, pulling out his pipe and lighting it. "Well, we shall have a rest before continuing on. We must eat something."  
  
They did not rest long, taking only the smallest amount of time needed to eat and rest quickly.  
  
The Fellowship continued on, completely unaware of the horror that lay just ahead. 


	7. Moria, Part 2

Author's note ~ Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! Please keep them coming!   
  
Plus, I'd like to have your opinions. Should I stop my story at Emyn Muil, or should I write through "The Two Towers" too? Please let me know! I'm not sure yet what I want to do, so some opinions on the subject would really, really help!!!!!!!  
  
To Anna Black, thank you for your comment about "mellon", I'm glad that you noticed my slip. If you go back, you'll see that I fixed it. :) :) :)  
Thanks to you all!!!!!!!   
  
Ginger- Hey, you signed in once!!! :) :)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now, without further adieu, I proudly present,   
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter 7~ "Moria, Part 2"  
  
Teneriel shivered slightly as the Fellowship traipsed deeper into the encroaching darkness. To her Elvish eyes, the darkness itself seemed to be alive, with dark fingers tearing at her inner light. She gave an involuntary shudder and tried to ignore the darkness. It was impossible. She was surrounded by it, the only light being Gandalf's staff up ahead.   
  
Her senses pricked up slightly. Normally, if she was in a dark place, it was fairly simple to push away darkness, but here... she just couldn't do it. Her heartbeat quickened slightly, and her breath came out in a rush. Something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong. She could feel it.  
  
Teneriel stopped and turned around, scanning the corridor behind her. Nothing, nothing at all. But the feeling that she had told her otherwise. It was there, and even if she couldn't see it, she could feel it.   
  
A hand clamped onto her shoulder, and Teneriel jumped, a clear sign that something was amiss. Boromir stepped back a pace, his eyebrows raised. "Are you all right?" he asked warily, regarding her with narrowed eyes.  
  
Teneriel sighed, wishing that she could just deny the feeling of dread creeping up on her. Sadly, she could not. "No," she said shortly, trying in vain to repress the fingers of fear that were crawling up her spine. "We are being followed."  
  
His eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Boromir asked, his hand cold against her arm.  
  
She turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Yes, I am sure. I can hear it, but most importantly, I can feel it."  
  
From behind her, Aragorn's low baritone murmured, "Eriel? What is it?"  
  
She sighed, composing herself before turning to face him. Aragorn could read her like a book, but she wouldn't give him false information. "We are being followed, Dunadan. By what, I know not, but we are definitely being followed!"  
  
He grimaced, running a hand over his forehead. "I had thought as much. How far away is it?"  
  
"Far enough. I think that it seeks not confrontation, at least, not yet," she said slowly. "If it had wanted to do us harm, I think it would have done it before now. The opportunities have been numerous."  
  
Aragorn nodded once, looking deep into her eyes. "Tell me what it is," he said softly.  
  
Teneriel's eyes drifted closed for a moment, then reopened, her blue eyes clouding slightly. "Very well," she said softly. "Keep them all quiet, Dunadan, as you well know the consequences of a single word if I am to do this."  
  
He nodded, squeezing her hand softly. "Wait a moment before you begin," he cautioned. Aragorn walked over to the others. "You must all stay absolutely silent. When you breathe, breathe softly and slowly. Under no circumstances are you to speak, or even whisper."  
  
"What will happen to her if we do make a noise?" Pippin asked quickly, not sure if Aragorn was serious.  
  
Legolas stepped up behind him and gazed at Aragorn, a startled look in his eyes. He gently laid a hand on Pippin's shoulder and said softly, "She will lose her hearing."  
  
The hobbit's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "I'll be quiet. I won't say a word," he vowed.  
  
"That'll be a first," Merry muttered.  
  
Had it not been for the gravity of the situation, Frodo was quite sure that blows would have fallen.  
  
Aragorn smiled tensely and turned around. "All right, Eriel. Go."  
  
She nodded to him, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Teneriel's eyes drifted closed, and as they did, her hearing expanded, taking in sounds that no one could hear normally, not even an Elf. She could hear every breath that the Fellowship drew, each beat of their hearts. It had worked.   
  
Slowly, she began picking up on something else. It was faint, even with her hearing so acute. The occasional stone being dislodged, a scurry here and there, a rapid breath, a soft whisper. "My Precious."  
  
Her eyes flew open, and Teneriel crumpled into Aragorn's waiting arms, her body not used to such treatment. She stayed silent for a few moments, recovering her waning strength. Once she was sure of herself again, Teneriel looked up at Aragorn and whispered, "Gollum."  
  
Aragorn nodded, lifting her to her feet. "Thank you, Eriel. Now we know what to watch for." He raised an eyebrow and said in a voice so soft that only she could hear his words, "Can you walk?"  
  
Her eyes flashed momentarily with anger. "Of course I can walk!"   
  
Gandalf strode over, the crystal embedded into the top of his staff still lit. "We will halt at the top of those stairs," he said, his sharp eyes narrowing slightly. "And there, we will speak of this."  
  
She nodded, and the Fellowship moved on, aiming for the stairwell that Gandalf had indicated. Once at the top, they all enjoyed a much needed rest.   
  
Gandalf was sitting on a large boulder away from the rest, puffing distractedly on his pipe. Teneriel moved over to him, perching lightly on a nearby rock.   
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" she asked quietly, unsure of how to broach the subject that she wished least of all to speak of.  
  
Gandalf glanced her way momentarily, then concentrated on his pipe again. "What you did in the hall is a trait of Silvan elves, and Silvan elves alone."  
  
Teneriel looked down at the ground, ruing that day so many years ago when she first learned of it. "I know, Mithrandir. You seek an explanation that I cannot give you." Her eyes sparkled slightly with tears. "I am a mystery, Mithrandir. I am a Silvan elf."  
  
Gandalf puffed on his pipe a moment before he answered, clearly thinking about his response. "I see. Your father and mother are both Noldar elves, and you are Silvan. A mystery, indeed." He regarded her fully. "How did you first learn of this?"  
  
A tear slid down her cheek as Teneriel remembered the day. "It was the day my mother left for the West. I remember it well, though I was still young enough to be carried by my father. I saw the sea, heard the cry of gulls, tasted the salt in the air. And a terrible sadness filled me. I longed to go with her, I did not want to return to Imladris, the only home I had ever known. My father knew then, though to this day, he knows not how I am Silvan. Just that I am."  
  
"I know well that you are pure daughter of Elrond and Celebrien," Gandalf mused, tapping his pipe against a rock. "I was there when you were born."   
  
Teneriel swiftly wiped the tears off her cheeks and regarded him suspiciously. "Mithrandir, there is something that you are hiding from me," she said softly.  
  
Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow, surprise plain on his ancient face. "Curse your Elvish senses," he muttered, absent-mindedly puffing on his now empty pipe.   
  
Teneriel pursed her lips in mild vexation, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. "Mithrandir," she said softly, "what is your secret?"  
  
"I have a good many of them, young one," Gandalf said, skirting her question with an ease born of millennia spent in debate with Elves. "But only one pertaining to you, I fear. You are the daughter of Elrond and Celebrien, that much is obvious. In face, you resemble your mother so that you could easily be mistaken for her. In personality, you are quite plainly your father's child.   
  
"Even before you were born, your mother knew that you were not to be like your siblings. She sensed it in you, and kept it from your father, entrusting this information only to me and Galadriel. Celebrien loved you, Teneriel, but she also feared for you. She saw a great many things in the Mirror of Galadriel that pertained to you and to you alone. She confided few of these to me, she told more to your grandmother. All she said to me was that your life would be difficult, and that many obstacles would bar your path to happiness."   
  
"Cryptic," Teneriel mused thoughtfully. "Then I can only hope that my questions will be answered in Lothlorien. Thank you, Mithrandir, for telling me." She gazed deep into his eyes and read dim worry in them. "Fear not for me as my mother did. My life may be difficult, but I have not yet met an obstacle that I could not overcome."  
She left him then and went to join the others.  
  
Frodo slowly stepped up to Gandalf, almost afraid to voice his concern. "Gandalf? What troubles you?"  
  
The aged Istari glanced at him. "I know not, Frodo. But do not let it trouble you." Frodo nodded, unconvinced, but did not walk away. "Is there something else, Frodo?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"What's following us, Gandalf? I can hear it sometimes, but when I turn to find it, the noise disappears!"  
  
"It is Gollum, Frodo. The Ring that you bear calls to him. He had it in his possession for quite some time before Bilbo found it."  
  
Frodo's face blanched with horror at this news. "Gollum had the Ring?"  
  
"Yes. It corrupted him, Frodo. His mind was consumed by it, and only his love for his 'Precious' keeps him alive," Gandalf said, watching the far off cliffs of stone shrouded in blackness. For a moment, he spotted an emaciated figure crawling across one of the outcrops. "And even now, he searches for it."  
  
The Fellowship slept that night or day (as it was impossible to tell which it was) in relative peace, which was only disturbed when the guard was changed.  
  
Aragorn had the last watch before the Fellowship was to rise, and he was not surprised to see the Elves stirring first. Though, if he had not been used to it, to be looking at a sleeping Elf and have the disconcerting feeling that even then he was being watched might have been somewhat distracting. After all, Elves sleep with their eyes open.   
  
Finally, they were all awake, the hobbits all looking bleary-eyed and sleepy, Gimli and Boromir, quite the opposite, completely alert, Gandalf muttering to himself in some ancient language, Legolas looking out over the sea of blackness, and Teneriel watching the hobbits with a half smile on her face.  
  
They traveled far before their next rest, though it wasn't much of a rest. Gandalf peered around an decrepit oak door and a change came over his face. Curious, everyone else followed him in. Quite quickly, it became obvious what had startled him. A stone sarcophagus sat in the middle of the massive room, pure white light shining down onto it from somewhere.   
  
Gandalf brushed the dust off the lid and read the carefully cut Dwarf runes written there, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."  
  
At this, Gimli let out a howl of agony and knelt before the tomb, his shoulders shaking with sobs. The hobbits all moved toward the end of the room toward a well with a skeleton sitting precariously on its edge.  
  
His curiosity overwhelming him, Pippin moved closer and gently touched the skeleton with a finger. It teetered for a moment on the precipice, then it dropped, banging and clanking as it hit the well walls. And with every crash, Pippin winced more, shrinking away from Gandalf's furious gaze.   
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped, pulling Pippin away from the well. "Throw yourself in next time and save me the trouble!" He strode away, growling to himself about Pippin's questionable lineage and the amount of intelligence that was stored inside his head.   
  
Teneriel would have smiled, but something made her stop and listen intently. Legolas heard it as well and their eyes met. The sound came again, louder this time, and Teneriel felt as though her blood had frozen in her veins as she realized what it was. Drums.  
  
Call me evil if you want, but I've known for a long time that I wanted to have a cliffhanger here. :) :) :) 


	8. Moria, Part 3

Author's note ~ I still need some opinions on whether or not I should continue through the other books or stop when the Fellowship breaks. Please let me know!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this back up, but I had to go see the movie again to remember some things. :) :) But I did have fun with this chapter. :) :) :) :) :) I hope you have fun reading it. :)  
Arwen  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter VIII ~ "Moria, Part 3"  
  
Drums. Every beat slammed into her mind, causing her almost physical pain. After a moment of listening, Teneriel shook her head, all doubt finally leaving her. "Orcs," she whispered. "And they are nearing quickly."   
  
Legolas nodded, silently agreeing with her conclusion. His hands moved quicker than mortal sight could follow, releasing his bow from its straps on his quiver. "Indeed," he said. "Then we will be prepared."  
  
Boromir brushed past them and ran to the doorway, quickly glancing to the right, and then to the left. His eyes widened and he jerked his head to the side, narrowly avoiding two Orc arrows that had been sent toward him with death on their tips. Aragorn ran to the doors and helped Boromir push them closed, Legolas grabbed an axe and a spear from two nearby skeletons and tossed them to Boromir and Aragorn to use in barring the doors.   
  
After this work was completed, Boromir turned to the rest of the group with a look on his face that suggested he thought that things could not possibly get any worse . "They have a cave troll!"  
  
Teneriel closed her eyes momentarily and groaned softly . "Alas , this could not possibly have been simple." She pulled her bow from her shoulder and notched an arrow to the string , joining Aragorn and Legolas in a row of archers. Her mind quickly raced through the layout of the room. This would not be the first battle to be fought here, that much was obvious. In the cold white light shining onto them, mounds of skeletons were clearly seen and broken weapons littered the stone floor.  
  
The hobbits stood together in a tight knot before the well, faces pale but resolute. Their four swords glittered in the light from Balin's tomb, promising to bring trouble if their owners were attacked.  
  
Gimli leapt atop the tomb and faced the door, his teeth bared in a growl of revenge. "Let them come!!!!! I am not afraid, these Orcs will see that there is still one Dwarf in Moria who can yet draw blood!"  
  
The door shook violently and some of the loose boards fell from it. Ugly words came from behind it, belying where the speakers were. As soon as they had a shot , Legolas, Teneriel and Aragorn let loose their arrows, the Elves then reloading their bows faster than eyes could see. From beyond the door came screams and yells from the Orcs, but the assault on the door did not abate in the least.   
  
And finally , the door disintegrated under one blow from the massive cave troll . It filled the doorway and looked around , Orcs pouring into the room behind it . With a roar, it stomped through, wielding not only a club, but a massive chain. The troll itself was nearly ten feet tall, its body thick with muscle, but its large head housed only a tiny brain.  
  
The battle was joined. Orcs screamed and howled as sword and arrow bit at them, felling more than a few. Legolas took aim and let loose an arrow. It lodged itself deep in the throat of the troll, doing no more damage than to further infuriate the massive creature.  
  
Teneriel shot off a few more arrows and became thoroughly distracted. The Orcs had closed in her in such a way that bows and arrows were no longer effective weapons. She slid her bow onto her back again and pulled out Erdoniel, its keen edge flickering wickedly in the light. Seeing this threat, the Orcs charged her, five at a time. Trusting in her finely honed instincts, Teneriel felled the first two Orcs with one sweep of her sword, ducking a sloppy thrust made by another. It paid for its error, for a split second later, Erdoniel's blade sliced across its stomach. Teneriel blocked the fourth Orc's sword, pulling her sword away and bringing it swinging across the Orc's jaw. The last Orc chose to find easier prey, turning tail and running away.   
  
Teneriel's eyes widened as she took in the battle scene. For being such small creatures, the hobbits were fighting with the tenacity and fury of someone twice their size. What experience they lacked was made up by teaming together when necessary. But her real concern was with the troll. Where was it?  
  
When the Orcs pressed in too close for his preference, Legolas jumped onto a shelf of rock that was jutting out from the wall. The troll closed on his movement like a predator and swung the heavy chain. Legolas ducked quickly, and it whistled overhead. Choosing a different tactic, the troll brought the chain hurtling downwards, intent on either smashing the Elf or taking off his head. Legolas stepped away, his eyes locked on the massive beast that was hunting him.  
  
Cutting loose a bellow of frustration at this nimble-footed thing that wouldn't simply stand still to be killed, the troll whipped the chain in a horizontal arc, intending to catch Legolas by the chest. Sensing this, the Elf dropped flat, hearing the chain wrap around a nearby pillar. Seizing his chance, Legolas flipped upright and planted his right foot firmly onto the chain. A reckless idea formed in his head, and he scampered up the captured chain onto the beast's head. Pulling an arrow from his quiver and loading it onto his bowstring, Legolas kept his footing as the troll tried desperately to shake him off. When it finally stood somewhat still, Legolas let fly his arrow, and it slammed through the top of the troll's head. He leaped lightly off its shoulders, landing in a crouch.  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?" Teneriel snapped, dispatching an Orc who had been barreling towards her.  
  
The bright smile that he flashed her was answer enough before Legolas yanked out his knives and jumped again into the fray.  
  
The troll itself was only slightly phased by the arrow, it had seen Frodo duck behind some pillars on the other side of the room. Lumbering over, the troll thrust its ugly head between two pillars, spotting Frodo. It seemed, even for only a moment, that time stopped. Plucking a spear from the ground, the troll hurled it at the hobbit with all the strength possessed inside its body.  
  
Frodo was hurled against the wall, slumping onto the floor with the spear sticking hideously out of his chest. When Aragorn rolled him over a few minutes later, believing him to be dead, Frodo groaned and opened his eyes. The mithril shirt given him by Bilbo had saved his life.   
  
The Fellowship fled, but sadly, they did not make it far. Upon entering a great hall held up by hundreds of massive pillars, they found themselves surrounded by Orcs. The fell beasts poured down the pillars from the ceiling and climbed up from holes in the floor.  
  
Teneriel felt the hobbits shaking at her back as she aimed her bow at various Orcs. Oddly enough, the Orcs weren't attacking , they weren't even moving . They just stood there, jeering at the Fellowship, mocking them in their own language.  
  
Suddenly , the floor shook beneath their feet . The Orcs scattered screaming as the farthest wall was illuminated by ... fire .  
  
"What is this new devil?" Boromir whispered, fear creeping into his eyes. His fear was well deserved.  
  
"A Balrog," Gandalf said quietly, knowing that this would mean something to only two of his companions.  
  
Teneriel relaxed her bow, her blood running cold. Her eyes locked with those of Legolas, and each saw fear in the eyes of the other. "A Balrog," she muttered, trying ineffectively to shake the feeling of foreboding that had been steadily growing in her mind. "Why must it be a Balrog?" Thankfully, she had no more time to ponder such thoughts, for Gandalf stood tall.  
  
"Run!" he ordered. And run they did, with Boromir in the lead. He was first to find the gap, by nearly falling into it himself. He would have, if Legolas had not caught up with him and yanked him back from the edge of the chasm.  
  
The Fellowship flew down the stairs until Legolas leaped over a hole in the staircase. Teneriel followed, landing lightly on the other side. Gandalf came next, then Boromir holding Merry and Pippin. Aragorn flung Sam over, whom Legolas caught gently and lowered to the ground.   
  
Gimli straightened himself to his full stature and stated firmly, "Dwarves are not tossed, Master Aragorn." Taking a deep breath, Gimli jumped. His footing slipped on the other side, and he would've fallen had Legolas not taken hold of his beard and pulled him up.   
  
The entire chasm shook. Aragorn and Frodo fell back onto the stairs, which broke away from the rest of the long staircase. "Lean forward!" Aragorn snapped. Frodo did so, and slowly, their weight, combined with the quaking stone, moved the chunk of stair closer to the others.  
  
"Come on!" Legolas yelled, his arms open. He caught Aragorn in his arms, and Teneriel grabbed Frodo.   
  
By that time, the flames of the Balrog were getting steadily nearer. Teneriel shuddered as she followed the Company, every story her father had ever told her of Balrogs was now swimming through her head. A Balrog was the greatest natural enemy of the Elves, and it had long believed that none remained on Middle Earth. Obviously, that assumption had been proven wrong.   
  
The Bridge of Khazad-Dum loomed darkly before them. Without prior thought, they all crossed, save Gandalf. He was halfway across when flames wreathed the air. The Balrog had come.   
  
Teneriel felt raw fingers of terror close around her. It was awful, a true horror. Something that was spawned from one's darkest nightmares, and should stay only in one's dreams. Only three things were truly discernible on this creature: its head was reminiscent of a devil's, its sword was sheathed in flame, and the whip it carried was made of pure fire.   
  
Gandalf turned to face it and no fear was seen on his weathered face. "I carry the flame of Anor," he shouted, bringing his staff to bear against the Balrog. "You shall not pass!"  
  
The Fellowship stood frozen on the stairs, unable to move either to flee or to aid Gandalf, even though no aid could be given him.  
  
The Balrog roared, bringing its flaming sword crashing down onto Gandalf's. Both shattered. Gandalf clasped both hands firmly onto his staff and brought it slamming down onto the stone bridge. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The bridge before the Istari crumbled, and the Balrog fell, screaming wildly. Its whip cracked and snaked around Gandalf's feet, pulling him into the chasm. He managed to hold on long enough to yell, "Fly, you fools!" Then he fell. And all the hopes of the Fellowship fell with him.  
  
"NO! Gandalf!!!!" Frodo wailed, running forward with tears streaming down his cheeks. Boromir lunged toward him and caught him around the waist, heaving the sobbing hobbit into his arms.  
  
Aragorn did not allow them time to ponder the death of Gandalf ; quite the contrary, he pushed them forward. Orc arrows whistled down around them, nearly spelling death for every member of the Fellowship at some time.  
  
Teneriel fought back the wail of agony that welled up within her and pulled out her bow. Orc archers fell, many dying not knowing the fell demon that slew them. But one did the impossible before it died.   
  
Teneriel nearly dropped her bow as fire spread through her upper arm. She had been shot. Two Orc darts had ripped through her skin and embedded themselves deep just beneath her left shoulder. Tears sprang to her eyes as she clamped a hand over the wound and ran, leaving the darkness and death of Khazad-Dum far behind. Or so she had hoped. Her foot landed on a spear shaft, and it rolled under her, betraying her. Teneriel lost her balance and fell, her head cracking hard against a nearby stone. Darkness fell across her vision, and she knew no more.  
  
Now this, my faithful readers, is a cliffhanger. :) :) :) :) :) 


	9. Strength of Mind

Author's note~ I think this is a record for me. :) :) Getting a chapter out in less than a week!   
PLEASE REVIEW readers!!!!!  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter IX ~ "Strength of Mind"  
  
The Fellowship broke into sunlight, though it did little to lift their spirits. The view was not very encouraging. They had come out on a steep hill which was covered with rocks and snow. The only thing that could have possibly helped the situation was the green patch that was miles away. Lothlorien, the Golden Wood.  
  
The entire Fellowship was in various stages of grief over the loss of Gandalf, and this halted their realization of their latest problem.  
  
Sam sank onto a rock and buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Pippin had simply collapsed onto the ground, laying on his side with tears streaming down his dirty cheeks. Merry was kneeling just behind him, a hand on Pippin's shoulder and barely concealed tears shimmering in his own eyes. Frodo had walked away from the rest of them, preferring to bear as much of his grief alone as he could.  
  
Aragorn turned his back on all of them for a moment, accepting that he was to lead the Fellowship now. The burden settled upon his shoulders, as did a feeling of dread.   
  
Aragorn glanced around, wishing perhaps that his eyes were failing him. Yet they were not. Teneriel was simply not there. His breath caught in his throat, and Aragorn felt anger well up inside him. Striding forward and pulling Anduril out of its sheath, Aragorn made for the crack in the cliff side that the Fellowship had exited from only moments before.  
  
Suddenly, a strong hand arrested his walk. "Nay, Aragorn. You cannot go after her," Legolas said firmly, gripping the man's arm harder, for the Elf knew well the mind of his friend.  
  
Aragorn shook him off, turning to face the Elf. "And I also cannot leave her. My options are few, Legolas. I must return!"  
  
"So you would sacrifice the Fellowship and everything that it stands for to save her life?" Legolas said incredulously. "Then I shall stand in your way, my friend. The Fellowship is more important than any of us, including a child of Elrond. She knew that, and so do you."  
  
Defeat smoldered in the eyes of the Dunadan, and Aragorn lowered his head slightly. "I curse these mines," he snapped. "First, Gandalf fell to the Balrog, now Teneriel falls to some unknown horror. It seems as though the hand of fate has already turned against us."   
  
"Fate is a fickle friend, my lord," Legolas said softly, laying a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "We may yet see them both alive."  
  
Aragorn's eyes flickered shut for a moment, bidding good-bye to both Gandalf and Teneriel. "We must yet go on," he murmured. "We will reach the wood of Lothlorien by tonight if we travel hard. Perhaps there we will find peace. Get them up, Legolas," Aragorn ordered. "We must reach the wood of Lothlorien before night falls."  
  
Bedraggled but not beaten, the eight remaining members of the Fellowship left Moria behind, believing that two of their Company lay there forever.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Pain. Pain was all she could feel. It overwhelmed her, pouring into her body and mind. Teneriel took a few deep breaths, keeping her eyes tightly shut. If she was being watched, then she wanted her captors to consider her unconscious until she chose to inform them otherwise. Slowly, the pain began to recede to a constant ache, something that she could endure while moving.   
  
Teneriel opened her eyes carefully, and panic consumed her. She could see nothing. Either this was from the absolute darkness, or she was blind. The latter made Teneriel shudder. As she lay on the cold stone floor, her eyes slowly began to adjust to the darkness. Relief flooded her, for she could make out shapes, though not with her usual clarity.   
  
When she was certain that there was no one near her, Teneriel stood, fighting off the dizziness. She leaned against the wall, concentrating deeply on regaining her strength. Step by step, Teneriel made her way through the shadowy halls. Although her eyes were not functioning as well as they could, she could feel light ahead, and she could smell fresh air flowing in from the outside.   
  
Only a few minutes later, Teneriel stumbled out of Moria and sat shakily on a nearby stone. Now that she was out in daylight, the true toll that had been taken on her eyes was obvious. Although she was not blind, she could not see even as well as a mortal. And to make a bad situation worse, her upper arm throbbed.  
  
Teneriel pulled off her wrist guard and carefully pulled up her sleeve. The wound was ugly, for the tips of the darts had broken off in her arm. Thin black lines spread in a web away from the wound, showing quite clearly that the darts were poisoned.   
  
She sighed, sliding her sleeve back down and lacing up her wrist guard again. "Orc poison works slowly," she mused. "If I can reach Lothlorien soon, then I may have a chance."  
  
Her eyes closed momentarily, and Teneriel pushed herself off of the rock. For the moment, she had no choice but to go on. After all, a child of Elrond does not give up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The Fellowship had reached Lothlorien. Aragorn felt small under the scrutinizing gaze of the Lady Galadriel. She seemed to sense that something was amiss, and her head tilted slightly to one side. Aragorn tried not to show any emotion when her voice echoed in his head. "We must speak, Aragorn. I have many questions."  
  
"Ten set out from Rivendell," Celeborn said firmly. "Yet only eight stand here before me. Where are Gandalf and Teneriel?"  
  
"Gandalf has fallen," Galadriel whispered, her eyes still locked with Aragorn's. "But of Teneriel, I can see nothing."  
  
Legolas glanced over at Aragorn, who had not spoken since their arrival. When he saw that this was not about to change, Legolas spoke up. "We know not what happened to Teneriel, my lady. We have assumed that she fell in Moria as well."  
  
Instantly, tears sprang to Galadriel's eyes and she lowered her head. Celeborn gently laid a hand on her shoulder, though tears shone in his eyes as well.   
  
"You come bearing evil tidings," Celeborn murmured. "But you are welcome here nonetheless."  
  
Galadriel quickly left them, for the pain that she felt was nearly beyond her control. Already, her daughter had left for the West, and now she lost one of her daughter's children. Celeborn laid a hand on her shoulder again and turned her gently to him.   
  
"We will not lose her, my love," he whispered. "If she were gone, then we would feel it." Celeborn glanced out at the stars and felt a ray of hope. "Teneriel is alive." 


	10. The Fellowship Reunites

"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter X ~ "The Fellowship Reunites"  
  
Teneriel felt dizzy and the pain in her shoulder had increased volumes in the last few hours. Her strength was quickly ebbing, and she was still miles from Lothlorien. She stumbled, falling to her knees in the clear waters of the Nimrodel.  
  
Instantly, a voice snapped, "Halt! Who dares to encroach upon our borders?"  
  
Teneriel raised her head slightly, her mind slowly recognizing him. "Haldir? Is that you, my friend?" she whispered, pain lacing her every word.  
  
Footsteps came closer, and hands gripped her arms. "Teneriel? I was told that you fell in Moria!" Haldir said, kneeling beside her.  
  
"No, but if I do not reach Lothlorien soon, I will die. Orc poison even now robs me of my strength, Haldir," she breathed, gazing deep into his eyes.  
  
Haldir nodded, swinging her into his arms. He whistled and a horse cantered out of the woods, nickering softly at him. Haldir lifted her onto Arasel and leapt up on his back. A moment later, they were flying through the woods.  
  
Teneriel saw the trees flash by but she couldn't focus on them. Her vision was fogging over quickly. She closed her eyes briefly and leaned against Haldir, letting go of the pain and worry and concentrating solely on staying awake.  
  
He looked down at her and groaned, murmuring urgently to Arasel. "Fly, Arasel, fly. We carry precious cargo, and she is fading quickly."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Gimli stared at the bow Legolas held out to him, his forehead furrowing. "And what exactly do you want me to do with this?" he asked, watching the Elf warily.  
  
Legolas laughed, shaking his head. The grief he felt for the last few days had lessened since he had been spending more time with the Dwarf. "Shoot it, my friend."  
  
Gimli took a deep breath and took the Elven bow, sliding his calloused hands over the smooth wood. "It is well-made, I will give your people that consideration. You craft good weapons." He hefted the bow and set an arrow to the string, pinching it between his fingers.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes as the Dwarf let go of the string, not wanting to see the disastrous effects of his friend's attempt. The arrow screamed through the air and embedded itself deep into a tree trunk, about thirty feet away from the Dwarf's intended target. His lips twitched as Legolas tried desperately to hold in his laughter. Sadly, his efforts were unsuccessful. Peals of laughter issued from the Elf as Legolas leaned against a nearby tree.  
  
Gimli whirled on Legolas, shoving the bow back at him. Fury blazed in the Dwarf's deepset eyes. "What did I do wrong, Elf?"  
  
"You held the arrow," Legolas said, slowly gaining control over his mirth. He took the bow from Gimli and showed the Dwarf the proper way to place and hold an arrow. Pulling the string back, Legolas aimed and fired. His arrow split Gimli's down the shaft to the very tip.  
  
"Give me that," the Dwarf snapped, taking the bow back. But before he had time to even set an arrow to the string, a massive white horse thundered past. It would knocked the Dwarf over had Legolas not caught him.  
  
Legolas watched the horse gallop away, a feeling of familiarity passing over him. The white horse carried two, one was Haldir, and the other looked to be female. Actually, she looked a lot like ~ "Teneriel," Legolas whispered, his blue eyes following the horse. "Come, my friend," he said, glancing down at Gimli. "I believe one of our fallen companions has returned from the dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir jumped off Arasel and pulled the unconscious Teneriel off as well. He kicked open the door to the healer's flet and stormed in. The healer glanced up, an eyebrow raised. "Have you a reason for destroying my door, Haldir?"  
  
Haldir lay Teneriel on a nearby bed, quickly pulling off her outer garment and ripping off the left sleeve of her long shirt. The wound had not closed, nor had it even begun to heal. The black tendrils had spread over her entire left arm and shoulder, and as he watched, the tendrils groped farther through her veins.  
  
The healer brushed past him and his face blanched at the sight. "She is badly hurt," he muttered, pulling leaves and herbs off various shelves. "This may be beyond my power to heal."  
  
Haldir turned, his cloak flowing behind him as he left the flet. "I will find Aragorn," he said. "If he cannot heal her now, then no one will."  
  
Legolas watched as Haldir ran down the many steps, his eyes narrowed. The older Elf took no notice of them, so intent was he on his task. "Haldir!" Legolas called. "What has happened?"  
  
Haldir glanced at Legolas and Gimli, turning to them. "Teneriel is in the healer's flet, I would suggest that you go to her. If I see any other members of the Fellowship, I will tell them to meet you there." And with those words, he was gone, off to find Aragorn.  
  
"Come, Legolas," Gimli ordered, already running up the steps. "Let it not ever be said that a Dwarf could beat an Elf in a race."  
  
Legolas glanced in the direction that Haldir had taken for a moment, then he turned and followed Gimli quickly up the steps, easily over-taking the Dwarf. Only a few moments later, they arrived at the healer's flet. Gimli walked in first and crossed over to the bed, Legolas only a few steps behind.  
  
Teneriel's face was pale, almost ghostly, in appearance. Her skin was cold to the touch, save her forehead, which was burning hot with fever. Her eyes were closed, a clear sign that her life was in danger.  
  
Legolas slowly put a hand in one of hers, shuddering at the icy feel of it. "Is she beyond hope?" he asked, gazing unflinchingly at the healer.  
  
"For my hands, yes," the healer answered, laying a hand on her forehead and shaking his head. "I think so."  
  
Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam all poured into the room at the same time, just in time to hear those words. Pippin ran forward, grabbing Teneriel's other hand. Tears poured down his cheeks.  
  
Gimli groaned, turning away from the bed. "So we will lose her, then."  
  
"Not if I can help it," a voice said from the door, wrought with authority. Aragorn swept past them all, kneeling beside the bed. He passed a hand over her mouth, smiling slightly. "There is still warmth in her," he murmured. "Legolas," he snapped, not even looking at him, "find me atasphel. Sam, start boiling water." The two in question obeyed instantly, Sam running over to the fire and Legolas flying out of the flet.  
  
Aragorn stood and scanned the many shelves in the flet. He grabbed two heart-shaped leaves and crushed them into his hand, scattering them into her wound. The effect was instantaneous and red blood slowly started seeping out of the punctures. Tiny amounts of black poison came with it, but not enough to be called success.  
  
Pippin looked at Aragorn, then at Teneriel, his young face paling considerably. "Aragorn," he said quickly, "I think she stopped breathing!" 


	11. Awakening

Read the author's note please!!!!!  
  
Author's note ~ It has come to my attention that several of my readers want Eriel and Legolas to hook up. I want to take a poll on this, so when you review, please tell me what you want. Should they get together, or shouldn't they? Please tell me!  
  
Also, I have finally decided that I will continue this story through all three books. :) :) Thanks for letting me know what you think. :) :) :) Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Arwen  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter XI ~ "Awakening"  
  
Aragorn's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing at Pippin's words. Fear flashed over his face for a split second. "Frodo, give me your sword," he ordered, glancing at the hobbit. Frodo nodded, pulling Sting out of its sheath and handing it to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn took the sword and held it over Teneriel's lips. When no mist appeared on the blade, the Dunadan dropped the sword and groaned. "One of us will have to breathe for her," he sighed, watching the group.  
  
Pippin raised his hand quickly. "I'll do it, I volunteer." He dropped Teneriel's hand and was about to place his mouth over hers when she coughed weakly, startling everyone. Pippin jumped back, his eyes wide. "Is she still breathing?"  
  
Aragorn grinned quickly, laying a hand on her forehead. "Yes. She is fighting death, Pip. And she is fighting hard." He turned to the fire, ignoring the relief that was threatening to overtake him. Now was not the time, she could stop breathing again at any moment. "Where is Legolas?" he hissed, knowing that he couldn't do anything until the Elf returned with the atasphel.  
  
Almost as though he had heard Aragorn's thought, Legolas ran in. "Atasphel, Hìr," he said, breathing more heavily than normal. The search for the atasphel had taken longer than he would have thought, and he had to run back to the flet as quickly as he could. Had anyone been watching him during his return, then all they would have seen was a bright blur.  
  
Aragorn snatched the plant from Legolas and dropped it into the boiling water. Instantly, clouds of steam began rolling out of the pot, carrying with it a feeling that seemed to lift everything unclean from the room and those in it. Aragorn dropped a cloth into the pot and allowed it to become thoroughly soaked before taking it out again. He took a deep breath and pressed it over the wounds on Teneriel's shoulder.  
  
Although she was still unconscious, Teneriel's face contracted with intense pain and she whimpered. Aragorn could see her grit her teeth against the agony the atasphel caused, and he gently pressed a hand over hers.  
  
Legolas glanced at Aragorn and raised an eyebrow. "If she were awake, what would the atasphel do to her?"  
  
"The pain would undoubtedly kill her," Aragorn returned sharply.  
  
The Elf blinked and looked back at Teneriel. The pain lines on her face were slowly receding and she was relaxing, albeit only slightly. Movement at his side made Legolas turn and smile. Pippin hung back, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He looked almost too afraid to come any closer. Legolas carefully caught the hobbit's arm and pulled him over to the bedside.  
  
Pippin looked up at Legolas, his eyes widening. "Will she be all right?" he asked quietly, fighting back the tears that were welling up in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn gently pulled the cloth away from her arm and smiled. It was drenched with black poison. "I think so, Pip. I think so." But just to make sure, Aragorn slid his small dagger out of its ankle sheath and pressed the blade into her side. The blood that ran out onto the metal was red, without any trace of black.  
  
"Good," Boromir said, coming up from behind them all. "The poison has left her system."  
  
Tears slid down Pippin's face, he was unable to hold it in anymore. He sank onto the nearest thing, which just happened to be Legolas' knee.  
  
The Elf bit back yet another smile and looked at Aragorn. The Dunadan looked exhausted, but there was a sense of satisfaction about him.  
  
Aragorn felt the keen eyes upon him and he sighed, finally feeling the weariness of the last few days creeping up on him. "Please, tell me when she awakes," he said softly. "I will be resting."  
  
Legolas nodded and watched the tall man leave. Pippin was nodding, his head resting against Legolas' shoulder. He sighed, standing and lifting the sleeping hobbit with him. "Boromir, I would greatly appreciate it if you would take Pippin to his flet. He seems exhausted."  
  
Boromir smiled and took Pippin, his eyes flickering over the other three hobbits. "I think that goes for you three, as well," he said, turning to them. "I would not want Pippin to wake up in a strange place alone." Boromir turned back to Legolas. "And I think that you could also use some rest."  
  
"Yes, you are right. I will ask Haldir to stay with Teneriel."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Haldir was pulled out of his book by a soft groan. "Eriel?" he whispered, leaning closer to her. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes, though I truly wish that I was not," she moaned, blinking her eyes slowly in the dim light. "Am I in Lothlorien?"  
  
"You are," he said. "I was able to get you here in time, and Aragorn healed you. How do you feel?"  
  
"Alive, which I find truly amazing," Teneriel said with a weak smile. "How long has it been since you found me at the Nimrodel?"  
  
Haldir laughed, sitting back in his chair once again. "Over a day. By the time I brought you here, you were already unconscious." Setting his book on the floor, Haldir rose from the chair. "Legolas asked me to alert him when you awoke. Is there anything that you need before I leave?"  
  
She shook her head, propping herself up on her elbows. "No, I will be fine. Tell Legolas, but do not send him up. I will meet them when I am ready." Teneriel held out her hand, and Haldir took it with a smile. "Thank you, my friend. But I would appreciate it if you would tell me where Aragorn is. I wish to speak with him."  
  
"I know not where he is at the moment, but I think that he is resting on a higher flet," Haldir answered, kissing her hand quickly. "May your healing be swift, nìn hìril."  
  
Teneriel waited a few minutes to collect her strength, then she unsteadily rose to her feet. This time, the world stayed in one place as she gained her balance, instead of swirling around before her eyes. Once she was reasonably sure that she could walk and stand with only minimal difficulty, Teneriel pulled off her soiled and ripped clothes and donned a long, white dress that had been laying on the bed. The effort of pulling on the dress nearly made her scream as the muscles in her arms and shoulders stretched painfully. Teneriel walked slowly over to a small mirror and scowled at her reflection. Her hair was tangled and dirty, and her face was smeared with dust.  
  
"I have looked better," she sighed. "But I will remedy this."  
  
Only an hour later, she gently ran a comb through her freshly cleaned hair, straightening out the occasional tangle. Long, blonde hair floated over her shoulders and down her back when she finished, not even bothering to put in her normal braids.  
  
Teneriel smiled, breathing in the fresh scent that was Lothlorien. She was happy here, having lived here for some time in her younger days. But she needed to speak with Aragorn, and reminiscing about days gone past would have to wait for another time.  
  
His flet was a simple one, only a few hundred feet above the one that she had slept in earlier. It was a room without walls, only a wooden floor below and a light roof above. His was actually quite unlike the healer's, which had four walls and a roof that kept out all light.  
  
Aragorn was standing with his back to the stairs, staring off into oblivion. Either he did not sense her approach, or he simply did not care, for he did not move as Teneriel stepped into the flet.  
  
"Dunadan," she whispered, making no noise as she walked up behind him.  
  
"You are awake," he said, though he did not turn to her. "Good, I am glad that you are recovering."  
  
Teneriel raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and I would not be if you had not tended to me. What is troubling you, brother?"  
  
Aragorn did turn then, and his blue eyes were flaming. "What is troubling me is that I was forced to consider what I would tell your family upon my return to Imladris. I was ruing the day of my return! I wanted to go back, to find you, but I could not. Legolas held me back."  
  
Teneriel laid a hand on his shoulder, holding his eyes with hers. "And I would not have had you return for me, Aragorn. And yet, everything is all right. I am alive, Aragorn."  
  
He watched her for a moment, then pulled her into a big hug. Teneriel smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"How do you feel, little sister?" Aragorn asked, stepping away slightly.  
  
"I am all right," she said. "By the time we leave Lothlorien, I will be fully healed."  
  
"But until then, you will rest. Am I correct?"  
  
"I will not rest for our entire stay, Aragorn, but I will rest now," she conceded, seeing that if she said anything else he would pick her up and make her rest.  
  
Aragorn nodded and motioned her toward a pile of light Elven blankets. "Sleep there. You will not be bothered, I will see to that."  
  
The last thing that Teneriel saw before she drifted off to sleep was Aragorn standing guard at the stairs. A faint smile passed across her lips before she passed into the land of dreams.  
  
Hìr ~ Lord  
  
nìn hìril ~ my lady  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please tell me what you think I should do about Legolas and Teneriel!!!!!!!! Also, in the next two chapters, some major questions will be answered about Teneriel, so stay tuned!!! :) :) :)  
  
Thanks in advance for the reviews!  
Arwen 


	12. Answers

Author's note ~ Thanks for your help on the Legolas-Eriel thing. In case you didn't read my review, I am not going to hook them up right now. Such a relationship would not be very good for the Fellowship, but I haven't decided what I'm doing at the end of the story all together. So there is still hope for romance between them! You'll have to keep reading to find out. :) :) Thanks for your time!  
  
Arwen  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter XII ~ "Answers"  
  
Teneriel awoke just before sunset. The lowering sun seemed to bestow upon her strength and peace that Teneriel desperately needed. She had spoken briefly with her grandparents the day before, and Galadriel had told her to wait to ask her questions. Now, with night fast approaching, Teneriel knew this was the time.  
  
Carefully, so as not to wake Aragorn who slept nearby, Teneriel rose and stepped out of the flet. The air was refreshingly cool and a small, cool breeze wafted through her loose hair. She smiled and walked down the steps, ignoring the faint twinges of pain still shooting through her arm and shoulder. Her body itself was still weak, but not enough to deter her from her present path.  
  
She followed a path that was well-worn with many footsteps, but the footsteps for the most part belonged only to Galadriel. Not many other Elves went to the Mirror. They simply could not. Galadriel was one of a few who could truly use the mirror, the Valar had not given this ability to many. Thus, it was aptly named "Galadriel's Mirror".  
  
Teneriel came upon a flight of stone steps that led down into a small clearing. The mirror stood in the center, upon a large block of stone. Its water came from a small waterfall, whose voice seemed to whisper of things long-forgotten, or perhaps, things that never happened. Galadriel stood near the waterfall, watching the water trickle into a vase.  
  
"Nìn hìril," Teneriel murmured softly, stepping lightly onto the mossy ground.  
  
Galadriel half-turned to face her granddaughter, a small smile on her face. The resemblance between the two was undeniable, both had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But there was a wisdom and serenity present in Galadriel that Teneriel did not yet have, and though she had seen many years, Galadriel remained untouched by them. "Yes, my child. I am here, though you knew that already. You have many questions, Teneriel, but all of them revolve around a much larger one. Ask it, if you must."  
  
Teneriel caught her bottom lip between her teeth and sat upon the stone. "How did it happen? How am I Silvan?"  
  
Galadriel nodded, coming closer to Teneriel. "Perhaps now is the time to tell you. I myself do not completely understand how you came to be Silvan, but I do know how it occurred. Your mother had come to Lothlorien before you were born. She felt that you should know and feel this place before you could see and touch it. And Celebrien was right to come here when she did, fate would not have had it any other way.  
  
"On her last night here, she came to this place to gaze into the mirror and see what she would. She did not tell me what she saw, save that your life would be difficult and wrought with pain. As Celebrien spoke to me, the water inside the mirror changed. It became a mist that enveloped your mother. The mist caused her no pain, nor did it harm you. But it did change you. From that point onwards, you were Silvan."  
  
Teneriel's eyes fluttered closed and she breathed deeply. "I do not understand why the Valar would do such a thing! What is in me that is not in other Elves? What do I carry within me that is different?"  
  
"Perhaps the Valar chose you to do what you are doing now," Galadriel said, laying a hand on Teneriel's shoulder. "A Noldar Elf would have attracted attention to the Fellowship, is that not true?"  
  
"Undoubtedly," Teneriel murmured, placing her hand over her grandmother's. "I do not have the outer power that a Noldar Elf does, not like Glorfindel or my father." She glanced up at Galadriel, tears swimming in her eyes. "I will never know why, will I?"  
  
"No, child. I do not think you will. But we are not to know the Valar's reasoning, only to accept it," Galadriel consoled, smiling at her.  
  
Teneriel nodded, rising from her seat. "Thank you, hìril. I did not truly expect to know everything, I only hoped."  
  
Galadriel leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her granddaughter's blonde hair. "Go in peace, Teneriel, daughter of Celebrien. Your questions have been answered, I think." She pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "Or have they?"  
  
"My last question can only be answered by time, Grandmother. Not even you can tell the future," Teneriel said, walking lightly up the stairs.  
  
Her voice echoed softly in Galadriel's mind as she left. "My love is always with you, Grandmother. Never doubt that."  
  
Unnoticed in the shadows, Celeborn watched as his granddaughter left. Galadriel did not even start when he stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into his arms. "So, you told her everything?" he asked, kissing her hair lightly.  
  
"Not everything," Galadriel whispered. "Some things she must discover for herself."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Teneriel half-smiled as she heard large feet following her. It was one of the hobbits, her guess was Pippin. He hadn't seen her since she had been brought to Lothlorien. She turned suddenly and knelt on one knee. Pippin jumped guiltily and hung his head.  
  
"Is something amiss, Master Took?" Teneriel asked quietly, a slim eyebrow raised.  
  
He shook his head, still memorizing the ground. "No, nothing's wrong."  
  
She slipped a hand under his chin and pushed his face up. "Pippin, do not lie to me. What is troubling you this night?"  
  
"Well, I heard you talking to Galadriel. Are you all right?" he asked, looking shyly into her eyes.  
  
Teneriel smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his hair. "I am fine, Pip. Worry not for me, I do not need it." Her bright blue eyes focused onto his, and Pippin got the uncomfortable feeling that she knew what he was thinking. Thankfully, Teneriel did not say anything, but she did smile knowingly at him. "Go rest, Pip. It will be a long journey ahead, and we may not get the chance to sleep without fear again. Take advantage of it." 


	13. Namarie

Author's note ~ I have decided that I will drop some little hints about my characters. Pippin has a little crush on Teneriel. :) :) :) But nothing will come of it, and he does get over it. There is something else that I am considering along this same story line, but it is a moot point to even consider it until I'm mostly through "Return of the King". Sorry if that seemed cryptic. :) :)  
  
Also, when I reach the end of "Fellowship of the Ring", I am going to take a short hiatus from this story and finish "Sun Star: Child of Light". It's stressful trying to keep two stories going at once. But have no fear, it shouldn't take long to finish and then I'll be right back to work. Plus, I need to re-read "The Two Towers" and make sure that I don't forget any big events. :) :) .  
  
There should be two more chapters after this one, and then we'll be into "The Two Towers".  
  
Now, without further ado and author's notes, (lol) , I present ~  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter XIII ~ "Namarìe"  
  
Teneriel sat by a clear pool, her chin resting on her knees. Part of her wished that she hadn't sent Pippin away, because right now she needed some company. But the young hobbit was exhausted and he really needed some rest.  
  
Just thinking of Pippin made her smile. It was obvious that he had a crush on her. But Teneriel was certain that he would get over it.  
  
The gentle breeze created equally gentle waves in the pool. They lapped against Teneriel's bare toes, soothing her troubled mind. Or was it her heart that was troubled? She did not know.  
  
The answers she had received earlier that day weighed heavily upon her. Galadriel could not see the future, and no amount of wishing on Teneriel's part could change that, no matter how great.  
  
"Perhaps I should leave my destiny in more capable hands," Teneriel said ruefully. "My own seem to be rather hazardous."  
  
The moon shone down on her, its pure beams trickling through the mesh of tree branches. High above her, the many stars twinkled against the black sky.  
  
Faced with such beauty and peace, Teneriel began to relax. Her thoughts began to wander as she sat there, back to Imladris. Unbidden, Elrond's voice echoed through her mind, his words opening a doorway to Teneriel's soul. "And never forget this ~ you are my daughter, and I am never so far away that you cannot talk to me."  
  
Teneriel tilted her head back and her blue gaze lingered on the stars, a longing there that nothing on Middle Earth could fulfill. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed and she whispered, "Atar?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Countless leagues away, Elrond blinked in surprise. "Forgive me," he said, rising from his chair, "but there is an urgent matter I must attend to. Glorfindel, I would appreciate it if you would take my place."  
  
The Elf lord nodded and watched as Elrond swept out of the banquet hall. Worry flashed in his eyes for a moment, for it was not like Lord Elrond to leave during an event such as this. Glorfindel shook his head slightly and turned his attention back to the assembly. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Elrond pushed open his chamber doors and walked through, letting them swing shut behind him. He sank into a plush couch and took a deep breath, concentrating on one thing and one thing alone ~ Teneriel. "Eriel? Are you there, daughter?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She smiled, a sigh of relief falling from her lips. "Yes, Father, I am. How is home?"  
  
"All is well. Your siblings miss you greatly, as do I. How has the Fellowship fared so far?"  
  
Teneriel groaned, leaning her head back against a nearby tree. "Not well, I fear. Gandalf has fallen, Atar."  
  
She heard Elrond's small sigh, saw him nod knowingly. "So that is what I felt. Middle Earth has lost a great friend." He paused, pursing his lips. "And there was something else that I felt, Eriel. Perhaps I nearly lost you as well?"  
  
"Your senses are as sharp as they ever were, Atar," Teneriel said softly, gazing up at the sky. "Yes, I nearly died. I would have had Aragorn not saved me."  
  
"I thought as much," Elrond said, leaning further into the couch. "Has your wound healed?"  
  
Teneriel bit back a laugh. Her father, always the healer. "Yes, for the most part. It is naught to be concerned with now."  
  
"Are you saying that because it is the truth, or because you do not want to tell me the truth?" Elrond asked, his sharp blue eyes turning towards far-off Lothlorien.  
  
"Because it is true!" Teneriel said, slightly exasperated. "Aragorn learned much from you, Atar. There is no need for concern!"  
  
Elrond smiled. "Very well, little one. It grows late, and my guests are no doubt awaiting my return. You should tell Legolas that his father is here on a short .... visit."  
  
Teneriel did laugh at that. "In other words, he is there to demand an explanation on why his son did not return home. I am almost glad for my absence. King Thranduil's temper is well-known."  
  
"Teneriel!" Elrond admonished. "Remember your manners." He smiled slightly. "I must go, little one. Be careful, and remember that I love you."  
  
She swallowed quickly and whispered, "I love you too. Give everyone there my love."  
  
"I will. Namarìe, mel."  
  
"Namarìe, Atar."  
  
The link between father and daughter was severed, and suddenly Teneriel felt utterly and totally alone. The light from the stars and moon seemed so cold now, but Teneriel could hardly see it through the tears that flooded down her cheeks.  
  
"Teneriel? Is that you?" a deep voice called.  
  
She groaned, wiping furiously at her eyes. Perfect timing, she thought. "Yes, tis I. Is something amiss?"  
  
Boromir strode into the clearing, his eyes flickering around. "I thought I heard you speaking to someone."  
  
"You did," she said shortly, standing up. "I was talking to my father."  
  
He raised an incredulous eyebrow, clearly not believing her. "But your father is-"  
  
"Yes, I know. My father is back in Imladris. Just because he is not standing here before me as you are, Boromir, does not mean that I cannot speak with him," Teneriel whispered, smiling gently at him. "My father and I are very close, my friend."  
  
"I see," Boromir said, holding out an arm. "May I walk you back, Lady Teneriel?"  
  
She grinned at his sudden gallantry, shaking her head and taking his arm. "I suppose so. Thank you."  
  
He bowed his head to her and smiled back. Their laughter rang through the trees as they met with their companions again.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow as she entered the clearing on Boromir's arm, but smiled when she sat by him. "Are you all right?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Teneriel elbowed him gently. "Yes, I am fine."  
  
Gimli tapped his axe head against a nearby stone, catching the company's attention. "I have something to say," he stated bluntly. "And it could not be said until our two Elves were both healthy. I have met the most beautiful creature to ever walk Middle Earth, and she is an Elf. The Lady Galadriel has changed my mind concerning your species, Legolas and Teneriel. Perhaps my words in Rivendell were spoken in haste."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. "Then perhaps, friend Gimli, there is hope for you yet."  
  
It was good that the last night in Lothlorien was spent in happiness, for there would be precious little to be had in coming days.  
  
Atar ~ Father  
  
Namarìe, mel ~ Good-bye, love  
  
Namarìe, Atar ~ Good-bye, Father 


	14. The Great River Anduin

Author's note ~ Don't be surprised if I don't update any of my stories for a while. My family and I are going through a really tough time right now and I won't have a whole lot of time to write. But I will make an effort. :) Please pray for us, we really need it.  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter XIV ~ "The Great River Anduin"  
  
  
  
The nine members of the Fellowship stood before the Lady Galadriel, their heads bowed slightly.  
  
"May fate and peace go with you," Galadriel said, smiling gently at each of them in turn. Her piercing blue eyes rested on Teneriel for a few moments longer than was necessary.  
  
"Take care, little one," her voice whispered in Teneriel's mind. "Return to us whole and unharmed if you can."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
There were three each to a boat. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam occupied the first. Boromir, Merry and Pippin rode in the second. Legolas, Gimli and Teneriel traveled in the third.  
  
On their second day out from Lothlorien, Gimli began to grumble. "Dwarves were made to live under the earth, not float on it! I do not like boats, I do not like the water!"  
  
Legolas, who was sitting ahead of Gimli, half-turned and chuckled, his laugh ringing like bells through the air. "That much is obvious, friend Gimli," he teased.  
  
Gimli growled and stood, leaning forward to swipe at the offending Elf.  
  
"Gimli, no!" Teneriel yelped, reaching forward to grab the Dwarf and pull him back down.  
  
It was too late. Gimli's sudden movement caused the boat to flip. All three tumbled face first into the waters of the Anduin.  
  
Upon hearing the splash, Aragorn and Boromir turned their boats around, shocked expressions showing plainly on their faces.  
  
Legolas broke the surface first, looking badly annoyed. "Where is that fool Dwarf?!" he snapped, treading water easily.  
  
Gimli surfaced next, choking and coughing up water. "I will say it yet again : I do not like water!"  
  
Legolas carefully turned the boat upright again, groaning when he saw their soaked packs.  
  
"Lovely," Teneriel said, bracing her elbows on the boat side. "Now our spare clothes are drenched as well."  
  
Aragorn paddled up beside them and tied a rope around the prow of their boat. "Swim to shore, the three of you. We will rest for tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Teneriel stood shivering on dry land. A cool breeze had sprung up and seemed to cut straight through her soaked clothing.  
  
Aragorn handed her his spare clothes, fighting back an amused smile. "They will be large, but you will be warm."  
  
"Thank you," she said, ignoring the cold. "But 'large' is not the proper word."  
  
He did smile then and pushed her into a dense patch of trees. "Off with you, now," Aragorn ordered.  
  
By the time Teneriel returned to the camp in Aragorn's clothes, a roaring fire was blazing. She spread her damp clothes out on the ground near the fire and sat, tucking her knees under her chin.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" Teneriel asked, noticing that one member of the Company was missing from the fireside.  
  
"I am right here," he said lowly. Anger laced his voice as he strode into camp. If Aragorn's clothes were large on Teneriel, then they were a perfect fit compared to how baggy Boromir's were on Legolas. The Elf in question tossed his clothes near the fire and sat cross-legged on the ground, looking dejectedly at his matted hair. Legolas rummaged through his pack and pulled out a comb. He set about untangling the snarls and knots his hair had obtained during his unplanned dunking.  
  
Merry laughed, poking the fire with a stick. "I was wondering how long it would take for a comb to make and appearance. I should've made a bet on it, I would've won."  
  
Teneriel pulled her long, blonde hair over one shoulder and winced. There were twigs woven into her hair along with the expected snarls and tangles. "I am happy that you are able to find mirth in this situation, Merry," she said, narrowing her eyes ever-so-slightly.  
  
Legolas tossed her his comb when he was finished with it. Teneriel caught it easily and smiled her thanks.  
  
Gimli, who was closest in size only to the hobbits, wore an extra set of clothes that belonged to Sam. He sat by the fire looking extremely disgruntled. "I do not like water," he grumbled.  
  
Pippin, who was very sensitive to the tension that had fallen over the camp, sat by Teneriel. "Can we play some sort of game?" he suggested quietly.  
  
Aragorn shrugged slightly. "Perhaps a game would be appropriate. Lead off, Pip."  
  
The hobbit smiled happily and laid his head on Teneriel's shoulder. "What sings like a bird yet stings like a bee?"  
  
Aragorn laughed, putting more wood on the fire. "Quite simple, Pippin. An Elf!"  
  
Pippin frowned. "I'll have to think up better riddles. Well then, Strider, if you think you can do better, go right ahead!"  
  
Aragorn smiled at the offended hobbit. "Very well, Pippin, I accept you challenge. It comes unannounced, quietly and stealthily, but if left alone, it will eat away your very soul."  
  
"Quite simple," said Gimli. "Disease, sickness."  
  
"Nearly," said Aragorn. "But it can affect Elves as well as any other beings."  
  
Teneriel nodded, taking sip of water. "Tis pride. If it is not overcome, then pride will eat you alive."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head to her, amusement shining in his blue eyes. "The challenge is passed to you, my lady."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and thought for a few moments. "It is sometimes seen and always felt, but never is it tasted, smelled or heard."  
  
Silence reigned over the camp for a few moments as the Company pondered her riddle. Frodo sighed. "Well, I think it's shadow. But I'm not sure."  
  
Teneriel smiled, not in the least bit surprised that the Ring-bearer was the first to catch it. "You are correct, Frodo. Shadow is indeed the answer."  
  
The game continued on until one by one, the hobbits dropped off to sleep. Pippin was first, followed closely by Merry and Sam. Aragorn gently covered the sleeping hobbits with their cloaks and returned to his seat.  
  
"Teneriel, you have first watch. Take two hours, then have Legolas relieve you. I will stand guard until the sun rises and we continue on our Quest."  
  
She nodded and stood. "Then I shall take my watch in the comfort of a tree. Sleep well."  
  
Teneriel leapt easily into the branches of a tall oak tree and settled comfortably about twenty-five feet off the ground.  
  
Little did the Fellowship know that the quiet watch that evening would be the precursor to one of the worst days of their lives.  
  
  
  
I don't blame you if you don't like my riddles, I'm not very good at them. But I thought that a little mirth would be in order, considering what is coming. Namarìe! 


	15. Amon Hen

Author's note ~ Ladies and gentlemen, loyal readers, this will be my last chapter for a few weeks. (I think). I am taking a break from this and am going to finish "Sun Star ~ Child of Light". It's just too difficult to keep two stories going at once, especially if they are both "Lord of the Rings".  
  
A few of these lines are from the movie, they aren't mine, but they fit the story line very well. :)  
  
But before I begin this last chapter, I have some special thanks to dish out. First, to God, for giving me the ability and love to write. To my mother, who has encouraged me every step of the way. My best friends, who critique my stories.  
  
Zephyr, I get a real kick out of your reviews, and don't worry, I'll send all the flamers to you. :) :) :)  
  
Anna Black, without your reviews, my story would have a lot more mistakes in it then it does right now. :) :)  
  
Pannygirl, whether you sign in or not, thanks a lot for your reviews. :)  
  
All those who have my story or my username on their favorites list, it is a great honor. Thanks.  
  
To all my anonymous reviewers, who are too numerous to name, I appreciate all your support.  
  
And to everyone else, I appreciate you all. Thank you so much. ( If I did not mention you by name, please do not feel slighted, at the moment my memory is not working the greatest. I still appreciate you very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Now, just in case there is any confusion, THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am not ending my story here by any means. I am just taking a tiny break. I intend to continue straight through to the end of "Return of the King", and I have a long ways to go. :) :) :)  
  
Without further ado or ramblings by me (lol lol), I very proudly present,  
  
  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter XV ~ "Amon Hen"  
  
The very instant that the sun appeared in the east, Teneriel blinked, coming quickly out of her dream state. Aragorn's clothes, though big on her, had successfully blocked the cold air of the previous night.  
  
Aragorn smiled at her from across the fire, stretching his arms wide. "Good morning, Eriel. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Better than I would have thought, actually," she said, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Considering I was not disturbed this morning, you must have had an uneventful watch."  
  
"Yes, I did. Gimli startled me a few times with his snoring, but nothing was out of the ordinary." The Chief of the Dunedain smiled wickedly. "But even had I wanted to, I doubt that I could have disturbed your slumber."  
  
Teneriel narrowed her eyes at him and straightened her shoulders. "Well, far be it from me to criticize, but I seem to recall a few nights when you fell asleep during your watch and could not be roused, save by having a bucket of water dumped on your head."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head in mock-surrender. "True enough. Elladan and Elrohir took great pleasure in waking me, if we are remembering the same incident."  
  
"Do you blame them?" Teneriel asked with a smile. "In your training days, watches were your only weakness. They watched like hawks for your eyelids to droop, even if only a little."  
  
Boromir groaned, rolling over in his cloak. "I see it is impossible to sleep with the two of you talking," he growled, studying them.  
  
"Well, the hobbits do not seem to be troubled by us," said Aragorn, a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"The hobbits would not be troubled if an army of Orcs ran through the camp," grumbled Gimli, sitting up.  
  
"True enough," laughed Teneriel. "Should we wake them?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, standing up and walking over to Sam and Frodo. He shook them gently and was rewarded with groans and bleary eyes. "Come now, Frodo and Sam. The sun has risen, and so must you," said Aragorn.  
  
Teneriel was not having such an easy time with her two hobbits. Pippin only rolled over when shaken, but Merry struck out with his fists.  
  
The Elf sat back and pursed her lips in thought. A moment later, a devious smile spread across her face. Teneriel reached forward and carefully tugged at a small bag that hung from Merry's neck.  
  
The hobbit sat up with a yelp and grabbed for her hand. Merry glared at her and tucked his pouch of pipe-weed into his shirt. "That was very rude, Eriel. Messing with a hobbit's pipe-weed."  
  
Teneriel smiled and ruffled his hair. "You would not wake up, Meriadoc. I had no other options."  
  
Pippin had been roused by his cousin's yell and was now blinking tiredly at them all. "Did I miss something?" he asked, seeing the hidden smiles and small chuffs of laughter.  
  
"No more than usual, Pip," said Frodo tiredly, rubbing his eyes.  
  
After having a small breakfast, the Fellowship once again took to the boats, completely unaware of what was coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around midday, the Fellowship was nearing the falls. Aragorn called for a halt, wanting his companions to rest before crossing the lake that night.  
  
Legolas stepped out of the boat and instantly straightened, his Elven senses on full alert. Teneriel shivered slightly and stepped up to him, nodding.  
  
Aragorn glanced at them and whispered, "What is it, Legolas? What do you feel?"  
  
"We should leave now, Aragorn," he said shortly, gazing deep into the trees.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow and said softly, " No, Orcs patrol the east bank of Anduin. We must wait for nightfall."  
  
Legolas watched him walk away and sighed. "It is not the east bank of Anduin that worries me, Aragorn. Something draws near, I can feel it."  
  
Teneriel narrowed her eyes and focused on the shadow that she felt. "I agree, Legolas. But what it is, I know not."  
  
"I never want to see a river like this again," moaned Pippin. "Can we go over land from now on? Please?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, sitting on a rock. "Well, Pippin, that depends on where we go. We could travel through Emyn Muil en route to Mordor."  
  
"And be cut to pieces on the rocks?" said Gimli incredulously. "Next option, please."  
  
"Taking the Anduin to Mordor's borders is another possibility," offered Teneriel.  
  
"Yes, but in doing that we would have to either ride the fords or find a way around them. That would waste precious time," mused Aragorn, deep in thought. "We will go through Emyn Muil. It is the quickest road, though it is dangerous. Rest now, for we will cross the lake tonight."  
  
No one noticed the timely disappearance of a certain hobbit until Merry asked suddenly, "Where's Frodo? Where did he go?"  
  
As they left to search for him, Teneriel whispered to Legolas, "I think the more pertinent question is, why did Boromir leave at the same time?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo fled, fear strangling his mind. Boromir had tried to take the Ring from him. Now he could trust no one! If the Ring could ensnare Boromir, then it could take control of any of the Fellowship!  
  
The hobbit climbed to the top of the Seat of Seeing and crouched behind a small pillar of rock. He still wore the Ring and the images it showed him were frightening. For it seemed, that from where he sat, Frodo was flying up the sides of Barad-Dur, Sauron's fortress in Mordor. At the top, he saw a flaming eye, which spoke to him in Black Speech. The same eye that he had seen only a few times before, each time he had worn the Ring and once at the mirror of Galadriel.  
  
This shocked him so much that Frodo fell from the Seat of Seeing and lay upon the ground, pulling the Ring from his finger.  
  
Aragorn stepped over a stone and smiled in relief, seeing the hobbit laying upon the ground. "Frodo? Are you all right?"  
  
Frodo jumped up and backed away, fear written plainly on his smudged face. "Stay away from me, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn walked slowly closer to him, hesitantly reaching out hand. "Frodo, tis I! What has happened to you that you fear me so?"  
  
Frodo shook his head and backed away again. "You may have sworn to protect me, Aragorn, but you may not be able to save me from yourself. I must go on alone from here."  
  
The Ranger knelt before Frodo, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "I understand, Frodo. Be careful, and endure the burden." A sound behind him made Aragorn stand and push the hobbit away. "Now go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Not far away, Teneriel stopped abruptly, her sharp ears picking up another sound above the many voices searching for Frodo. Legolas halted as well and pulled out his bow.  
  
Gimli glanced at them, a frown creasing his face. "What is it? Do you hear something?"  
  
Legolas turned and nodded. "Battle. Come!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn had walked under the table of stone to be met with a fearsome sight. The clearing just ahead was filled with Orcs. Or were they? These Orcs were tall and strong, almost like men!  
  
The Chief of the Dunedain did not wait for the Uruk-hai to converge upon him. Anduril sang as it sliced through the air, more than once connecting with living flesh. Ere long, the ground was littered with corpses.  
  
Only once was Aragorn even slightly worried that he was outnumbered. Uruk- hai had appeared from all sides and were closing in upon him. But at that very moment, an arrow screamed through the air, signaling the arrival of Legolas, Gimli and Teneriel.  
  
Only a few minutes later, a horn blast broke through the melee. Aragorn heard it and turned, recognizing it immediately. "Boromir!" he said, shoving aside the Uruk-hai who dared arrest his progress to his companion.  
  
Legolas, who was still on the hill of the Seeing Seat with Teneriel and Gimli, froze momentarily. "The horn of Gondor!" he gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn arrived nearly too late. A brief battle ensued between himself and Lurtz, but was ended with the timely decapitation of the Uruk-hai leader. Aragorn flew back to Boromir and fell to his knees beside the dying man.  
  
Boromir's face contorted with pain for a moment, then he grasped Aragorn's hand. "I tried to take the Ring from Frodo. I could not see the hold it had on me, and I have paid for my ignorance. The Orcs took Merry and Pippin, I think they yet live."  
  
He groaned and squeezed Aragorn's hand tighter. "My journey ends here, Aragorn. But I have one request to make of you ere I pass. Go to Minas Tirith, save my people if you can. Make Gondor strong again."  
  
Aragorn nodded firmly, tears slipping from his eyes. "I swear to you, Boromir, I will not let the White City fall."  
  
Boromir pulled his sword to his heart and smiled. "Farewell, Aragorn, my king." Then Boromir, son of Denethor, brave warrior of Gondor, died.  
  
Aragorn leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Boromir's brow. "Farewell, my friend," he whispered.  
  
Gimli, Legolas and Teneriel arrived only at that moment. They grasped the situation instantly and held back, waiting for Aragorn to rise.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They placed Boromir's body in one of the two remaining boats and gave him to the river. "Anduin will care for him," said Aragorn. "Be at peace, man of Gondor."  
  
A moment of silence passed, then Aragorn turned to his three companions. "Do not entertain thoughts that the Fellowship has failed. Frodo and Sam are taking the Ring to Mordor, and we will not follow."  
  
Teneriel eyes widened again and she took Aragorn's arm. "Brother, where are Merry and Pippin? What has become of them?" she asked, fearing that she already knew the answer.  
  
He sighed and placed a hand over hers. "The Uruk-hai have them. I know not if they live now or not, but whatever the case, we cannot abandon them. Take only what you need, we will travel light." He picked up his fallen dagger and slid it back into it's sheath. "Let's go hunt some Orc."  
  
A feral grin spread over Teneriel's face and she sprang after him. Gimli smiled wickedly and gave a low growl, exchanging a look with Legolas. The four hunters thus began the search for their two kidnapped companions. Whither that search will take them is a mystery. For now.  
  
Here ends the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
  
  
All right!!!!!! I finished it!!!! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!  
  
Onward to "The Two Towers" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks again, Anna, for your comments. You'll notice that I changed a few things and kept others. The names of the Seat of Seeing and Barad-Dur are for my reader's benefit. I know that Frodo would not know what they are. I cannot believe that I didn't catch my slip at the end with Teneriel and Boromir. (Shakes head in exasperation) Duh. :) :) :) Thanks for keeping me on my toes!  
  
Sorry about the battle scenes, but this story is rated "G", so I can't really go into detail. I'll get more practice in, though. After all, Helm's Deep is coming up. :) :) :) (wicked smile).  
  
Also, one last thing. When I do continue this in "The Two Towers", it will be under this same story. I'm not going to create a whole new one just because I'm in another book. So look for updates here, as usual! Thanks!  
  
You all already know this, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Hunting Hobbits

Author's note ~ I have writer's block on "Sun Star ~ Child of Light", so I decided to continue on this one. Ladies and gentlemen, enter "The Two Towers" . I'll make it through this series yet. :) :) :) Thank you for your support so far, it means a lot. Arwen  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter XVI ~ "Hunting Hobbits"  
  
The three hunters had been running for an entire night now, without a rest. Weariness was beginning to show on them, although they were kept strong by the lembas. They passed onto the fields of Rohan, still following the myriad of Orc footprints.  
  
Aragorn, who was in the lead, suddenly turned aside from the path. "Hobbit footprints," he murmured, following them slowly so not to lose the trail.  
  
"Aragorn, what have you found?" Teneriel asked, stepping up to follow him.  
  
"Nay, do not follow me yet," Aragorn muttered, kneeling and picking up a small object. "One of our young hobbits is still alive, at least he was when he cast this away."  
  
It was a small brooch, used as a clasp for an Elven cloak.  
  
Gimli gazed at the footprints, concentrating on them carefully. "I think they are Pippin's. His feet are smaller than Merry's."  
  
"We must continue on," Legolas said. "Pippin may have paid dearly for dropping this for us to find."  
  
And so they ran on, not stopping for rest again until late that night.  
  
Teneriel sat by the fire, completely alert and yet not. Her mind was drifting, her thoughts were reaching out, centered on the friends they had lost. Pippin was most dear to her heart at the moment, but she was most concerned for Frodo. His quest was by far the most perilous, if that word even came close to a proper description of the terrors the young hobbit would endure. But Frodo was beyond her reach, she could not aid him now. He had made his choice, and that tore at her heart. The only comfort she could take was the knowledge that he was not alone. Faithful Sam had followed after him.  
  
Pippin and Merry, however, were not beyond her reach. They could be saved, if only fate would change sides.  
  
Her thoughts turned then to her companions that were there with her. Gimli slept soundly across the fire and Legolas had gone after Aragorn. Over the many months since she had left Rivendell, Teneriel had not once regretted her decision to travel with the Fellowship. She, like all the Elves, could sense that their time on Middle Earth was drawing to an end. Teneriel could see it also in her father, with every passing day his eyes grew darker, the longing in his soul grew louder. He would soon leave these shores, and she knew it. But that knowledge did not quiet the pain she would feel upon his departure.  
  
Teneriel sighed. If nothing else worthwhile comes of this adventure, she knew one thing for certain. She would not rule Rivendell when her father left the Gray Havens. Elladan and Elrohir would rule jointly, they would make far better lords than she would make a lady. Once Elrond left with Vilya, his ring of Power, then time would come to Rivendell. Teneriel knew she could not watch the home that she loved fade away.  
  
What she would do when her father left was a mystery even to her. Teneriel felt that going with him to the West was not an option, but what other roads lay open unto her? From where she sat now, all paths seemed dark and shadowy. The world she knew and loved was slipping away quicker than she could hold on to it. Soon, all that would remain would be memories of the past. Memories could nurture the soul, but they could also tear it apart.  
  
A snort from the slumbering Gimli snapped Teneriel rudely out of her reverie. Once again she became truly aware of her surroundings, the noises of the night, the twinkling of the stars overhead. "Perhaps I project too much," she said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn sat with his back to a tree, his eyes focused at the stars above, though he did not see them. His thoughts clouded his vision, for they were dark.  
  
His only warning that he had been followed was a tiny whisper in the tree above him. "I left the camp so I could be alone," he said, not sure if the intruder was Legolas or Teneriel.  
  
"So you would rather stare at the beauty of the stars by yourself?" asked Legolas, landing lightly and silently beside Aragorn. "Forgive me, my friend, but somehow I doubt you desire solitude that much."  
  
"I seek not the opinion of an Elf prince, Legolas," Aragorn snapped, glaring at him. "Provoke me not by staying."  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed slightly and he sat against a nearby tree. "You may not seek my counsel, son of Arathorn, but nevertheless, I think you need it." His sharp, unearthly blue eyes pierced through Aragorn's, giving the man the uncomfortable feeling that his mind was being read. After a few moments of silence, the Elf spoke again. "You blame yourself for what happened, do you not?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, shaking his head ruefully. "I appears that I am unable to rid myself of you, troublesome Elf. If you must know, I do not blame myself for what happened at Amon Hen. My only concern at the moment is rescuing Merry and Pippin."  
  
Legolas did not look convinced. "Then what troubles you, my friend?"  
  
"What makes you think I am troubled, Legolas?"  
  
The Elf pursed his lips in minor irritation. "You left camp in the middle of your watch, you have snapped at me more than once tonight, and you sit alone in the darkness. Something is bothering you, Aragorn. I want to help you, if I can."  
  
"Who is on watch?" asked Aragorn, avoiding his question.  
  
"Teneriel awoke when you left, just as I did. We decided that she would keep watch while I came after you. Now, will you answer my question?"  
  
Aragorn sighed, picking up a small stick and twirling it around his fingers. "Life troubles me, ageless one. Every decision I have made since Lothlorien seems to have gone amiss."  
  
Legolas smiled knowingly. "It may seem that way now, Aragorn, but I think when our Quest is over, you may see things differently. Trust in your heart and do what you know is right. Fear not that you will choose badly."  
  
Sorry if this chapter doesn't read as well as the others, I'm a little out of practice. Arwen  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. The Riders

Author's note ~ I am so sorry about the extremely late update, but I have not abandoned this fic! I can assure you of that! However, as I continue into "The Two Towers", I will also be revising the earlier chapters of this story, making them flow better, etc. I will probably revise from the beginning to the end without jumping around, to make it easier on my readers. Thank you so much for putting up with my late-coming updates, I will endeavor to be less sporadic. ~ Arwen  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Legolas' quote to Eomer, that was Tolkien's invention. I do not take credit for it.  
  
  
  
"And the Fellowship of the Ring Shall Be Ten"  
  
Chapter XVII ~ "The Riders"  
  
The hunters ran again, ever chasing the tireless Uruks. Near midday, Teneriel and Legolas halted at the same time, near the top of a large hill. Each looking in the opposite direction, Legolas saw it first. To the mortal eye, it was merely a cloud of dust that may or may not have been approaching. But to the two pairs of Elven eyes that were now trained upon it, the cloud did not obscure its creators.  
  
"Aragorn, horses approach," Teneriel said, grasping her brother's forearm.  
  
Before even looking at the dust, Aragorn glanced at Legolas, who nodded in confirmation. Aragorn's blue eyes narrowed as he gazed at it. Although he could not see the horses himself, he knew to trust the Elves' eyesight. "Behind that outcropping of rock, all of you!" he ordered, laying a hand on the hilt of his sword, Anduril.  
  
Ere many minutes had passed, the horses thundered by. Although a few saddles were empty, most were occupied by a fierce warrior. The men bore the armor and the standard of Rohan, but their clothes were soiled and their chain mail shirts were stained with dark blood.  
  
Once the horses and their riders were well past their hiding place, Aragorn rose and walked across the hilltop. "Horsemen of Rohan!" he shouted, gaining the attention of the warriors.  
  
As one being, the riders turned their horses in a wide arc and rode back up the hill toward the rocks. By now, Aragorn had been joined by Gimli, Legolas, and Teneriel, all of whom looked at the fast approaching men apprehensively. In a matter of seconds, the Riders of Rohan had the four hunters surrounded. Spears lowered and squeezed the companions back-to-back in a tiny circle.  
  
One particularly fearsome man ride through the others and stopped in front of Aragorn, his helmet hiding his features. "Who are you?!" he barked. "What is your business in Rohan?!"  
  
"You give us your name and we will give you ours. You have no need to know our business," Gimli said, shooting a contemptuous glare at the man.  
  
The Rider jumped from the saddle and approached Gimli, drawing his sword. "You dare to insult me in my own land! You will die for it!"  
  
Before the man could even find time to lift his sword or blink, he found himself staring down the shaft of an Elven arrow at a pair of deadly cold blue eyes. "You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas said softly, his voice taking on a very dangerous edge.  
  
"Peace, Legolas," Aragorn hissed. "Lower your bow." He turned to face the Rider again. "I am Aragorn. The Elves are Legolas and Teneriel, the dwarf is Gimli. We have been tracking a large pack of Uruk-Hai for days through these lands."  
  
"I am Eomer, nephew to King Theoden of Rohan. The Uruk-Hai you speak of are dead. My men and I slaughtered them last night. We set the corpses ablaze near the boundaries of Fangorn Forest." He motioned to the north, from which a great plume of ugly black smoke was rising.  
  
"No," whispered Teneriel, feeling a dead weight settle onto her heart. "The Uruks had taken captive two of our companions. They were hobbits, small beings, no taller than children. Did you happen upon them?"  
  
Eomer's face clouded. "I saw no one like that with the Uruks. Nevertheless, we left no one alive. If your friends were with the Uruks, there is little chance that they escaped with their lives. I am sorry for your loss." He called for one of his men to bring forward three horses. "You may take these horses for your journey. I hope your fortune improves, wherever you choose to go." With those last few words, Eomer mounted his horse and the Riders of Rohan galloped away.  
  
Aragorn swung easily into the saddle and patted his horse's neck absentmindedly, his eyes following the steadily rising cloud of smoke. "Come, my friends. If Merry and Pippin are still alive, then we must find them. If they are dead, we must at least give them a decent burial and mourn them while knowing the truth of their deaths."  
  
Teneriel slipped the saddle and bridle off the chocolate brown horse she was to ride, laying the two items on the ground. She leapt lightly onto the horse's back and watched Gimli clamber onto the other remaining horse. "Gimli, have you ever ridden a horse before?" she asked, watching the dwarf's face.  
  
There was marked annoyance in Gimli's voice as he answered. "Yes, but never such a magnificent animal as this. And never riding with another."  
  
Legolas carefully slid into the saddle in front of Gimli and groaned. "I am not at all used to these saddles. But for Gimli's sake, I will endure."  
  
Aragorn sighed, glancing at his companions. "I know not whether we will find Merry and Pippin. But I cannot believe that they would have been killed along with the Uruks. No one could have mistaken those two hobbits for Orcs."  
  
The hunter rode again, now with fresh determination. Their quarry was near, despite looming fear that the young hobbits were dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were very much alive, crawling through the roots and brush of Fangorn Forest. The Forest was unlike anything either hobbit had ever seen or experienced, it almost seemed to be sentient. They had entered the place only a few hours earlier, after the Uruk-Hai had been destroyed by mysterious men on horseback. The hobbits had cut their bonds on a fallen sword and escaped into the massive, wild forest only a few yards away.  
  
They were deep in the Forest now, stumbling over the uneven ground. The trees here were huge and broad, each branch seemed to touch a branch of a tree nearby. This created a canopy which cast shadows over the ground.  
  
"Merry," Pippin panted, catching his cousin's arm, " I don't like this place. I feel as though it's watching our every move!"  
  
"I think it is, Pip," Merry answered, casting an uneasy glance around. "I think it is."  
  
Little did they know what was watching their trek through Fangorn.  
  
  
  
Thanks to all my readers who have stuck with me throughout my lapses in updating. I apologize once again.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I would really like to know what you think. 


End file.
